


Ray's Little Angels

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternative Universe where Stevie has a child, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ray Butani Businessman Extraordinaire, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Uncle David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: Ray looks up from where he is sat behind a desk to the left and grins. “Oh, hello David.” He says, “I see you’ve come to pick up Autumn today. This must be the first time you’ve seen my new business venture.”“Your new business--”“Ray’s Little Angels!”👼 AU - Stevie has a child before the Roses arrive at Schitt's Creek, and Patrick winds up working for Ray's new business venture where he meets David for the first time.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 154
Kudos: 242





	1. Ray's New Business

Stevie Budd is David’s best friend.

He wouldn’t admit it to many people, but she really is the only thing that made life in Schitt’s Creek bearable. She was the first real friend he had ever had, which would be depressing for him if she hadn’t admitted the same thing to him one night over a bottle of whiskey and pizza.

And, against all odds, she had ultimately provided another little incentive to stay close.

Autumn Budd is now five years old. She has long brown hair like her mother’s, and blue eyes from her father, who she has never met. She is friendly in ways her mother never has been, and chatty in a way that should be annoying, but somehow manages to be the most appealing aspect of her personality.

Most importantly, she loves David, and David loves her, despite putting in all resistance when they first met.

The first person that David met in Schitt’s Creek that he liked was Stevie. She was rude and dismissive to his condescension and didn’t pretend to be anything she wasn’t. She called him out when he was being pathetic, and teased him, and somehow created a new sense of normalcy in his hectic life.

So, he was more than a little surprised when he discovered that this rude young woman, encased behind the desk of the motel, was actually the most caring and dedicated parent he had ever met. He had seen it first-hand when he was stood in the motel office two weeks after arriving, whining to her about towels and the state of his life, and the door flung open behind him.

_“Mommy!”_ A little three-year-old girl exclaimed, running around the desk and launching herself up into Stevie’s open arms. David had watched in surprise as Stevie’s whole demeanour had shifted into one of gentle affection.

Then, to his surprise, Ronnie followed through the door, watching the display and David’s reaction with some amusement.

“Thank you for looking after her today.” Stevie had said, her daughter perched on one hip as she turned to the woman.

“Hey, she was no trouble at all.” Ronnie dismissed, waving a hand and smiling at her. “It’s Jocelyn’s turn tomorrow; I saw her today and she asked me to tell you to drop her off at their house on your way to work tomorrow.”

“Yeah that’s fine, thank you for letting me know.”

David turned his head left and right trying to follow the confusing conversation. Ronnie had left with one more glance into the room, and he turned back to Stevie.

“I’m sorry, is this your--”

“Daughter? Yes, yes, it is.”

Stevie was defensive, it was clear from her body language that she was trying to protect the child from any reaction that David might have, but instead, he found himself softening around the edges as he took in the scene.

“I didn’t know--” He whispered, pulling a horrified face when the child in question turned around to look at him.

“Well, now you do.” Stevie responded. She placed her daughter on the floor, who rounded the desk again, more cautiously this time, and stood at David’s feet.

She eyed him for a moment silently, judging his appearance, and then nodded.

“I like your shoes.” She said resolutely.

David had smiled at that, and a beautiful relationship was formed between the two of them; much to Stevie’s distaste.

Ever since then, David had drastically altered his personality and actions to ensure they were suitable for the small life he would be accidentally shaping. It took a while for him to get used to using proper language, and not swearing, but he was getting better at it, and soon enough he was adopted into the small army of Schitt’s Creek residents who had committed to making Stevie’s life as a single-parent easier.

It is this development that leads him to having a very uncomfortable conversation with his best friend, almost two years after this initial introduction.

“David! Can you just do me this _one_ favour?” Stevie asks loudly, almost whining as she looks at him. “I _swear_ she won’t touch anything; she’ll be so good you won’t even know she’s there!”

“No, absolutely not! Can’t my Dad fetch her today? You know how busy I’ve been with the store, and I can’t have a child- no matter how good- messing it up and distracting me.”

They are sat in David’s motel room; Stevie perched at the end of his bed watching him as he flutters around the room to get ready for the day. She came in early in the morning, clearly with ulterior motives, and already complaining about how little they had seen each other in the passing weeks. Immediately, David had been suspicious, and he had every right to be considering he request.

“Your Dad will be with me, I already told you that. We’re going to the golfing resort to discuss a potential deal with them for a package including the motel.”

“Okay, well, how about Ronnie?”

“She’s out of town for the weekend with Karen. She said that they were celebrating their anniversary, with friends? I didn’t really want to hang around and hear all the details.” Stevie says, wincing, and watching as David matches her expression.

“Okay,” David is clearly stalling now, his eyes twitching around as if physically searching for an alternative. “Why can’t Jocelyn do it?”

“There’s a Jazzagals concert tonight. Which is also why I can’t ask your Mom, or Twyla, or Gwen.”

David rolls his eyes. “Well I haven’t even heard of Gwen so I’m honestly quite glad you’re not about to leave your child in the company of a stranger.” He says, before groaning, clearly having run out of options. “Fine! I will look after Autumn for tonight.” He says, pulling a face and resisting the forced hug Stevie jumps up to give him. “But you owe me big time for this.”

“Thank you so much, David.” She says, unperturbed. “If you just pick her up from Ray’s at three o’clock and then you can stay at the store for a bit, and then use your key to my apartment to take her home. I’ll be back by ten at the very latest and I will pay you very generously in wine.”

“Oof, it’s going to take a little more than just wine to make this up to me.” David grumbles, but smiles as she manhandles him excitedly.

She is just heading out of the door, mouthing thank-you’s and smiling happily at him when he second-guesses.

“Wait, why is she at Ray’s?” He yells just as the door slams shut and she is gone. “What the fuck?” He mumbles to himself, looking around for his bag and heading out the door himself, ready to start the day organising his plans for the new General Store.

***

Stevie wasn’t wrong. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, and because of that, David hadn’t seen Autumn in a while.

After finally being given the rights to the General Store over a year-round Christmas store named Christmas World, David had jumped straight into planning and designing his idea for its replacement. It’s hard work, but after the discovery that his whole life’s work had been funded by his parents and had actually been completely out of his own hands, it was fulfilling to be able to look at his progress and know that it was all his own.

Although, that didn’t stop the exhaustion that settled in from doing it completely alone.

He had been working on it for just over a month; organising vendor contracts and getting his incorporation papers filled in - that job took over a week to do, what with Ray being so distracted by his various business ventures and leading to David having to call him several times to try and get him to help out.

But it was done, and now he was officially on the last-leg. He was designing the store itself, with plans to paint and set up shelves, as well as testing various products and signing enough vendor contracts on consignment to ensure that there was a plethora of products prepared for when he would open.

Which he still hasn’t decided on a date for.

He spends the day sorting through products and calling other potential local vendors to arrange visits to their farms and houses to sample products and see if they are the right fit. Before he knows it, he’s locking up to make the short walk to Ray’s house.

He knocks on the door, uncertain of the protocol considering Ray lives and works in the same place, but it’s quickly pulled open and a friendly looking man smiles at him.

“Hi.” He says. He’s wearing a blue button-down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves to reveal his forearms, and some truly horrific Levy jeans with a brown plaited belt that honestly deserves to be burned. But the rest of his appearance more than makes up for this. He is warm looking, with a sort of boy scout type innocence, but his shoulders and arms suggest a hidden strength and stability, and his smile. His smile is one thousand watts; it fills his face and makes his eyes glitter. David wonders if he smiles this bright for everyone and has to stop himself from feeling jealous about the man he doesn’t even know.

“Um, hi.” David says in response, as he leans to look over the man’s shoulder. “I was told to come here to pick up--”

A voice exclaims from inside, and the man steps back just in time for the small girl to run to the door, jumping up and throwing herself into David’s arms.

David falters slightly, taking a step back to regain his balance, before responding the hug with a small smile and lifting her off the ground to perch on his hip. He feigns a struggle and leans slightly to that side teasingly. “You’re getting too heavy for this.”

“Mom says I’m not. She says you’re just getting too old.” Autumn replies easily, smiling brightly as David open his mouth in shock.

“Well, that is very rude.” David responds, rolling his eyes and turning back to the man who is watching them with interest.

The man seems to snap back to life, and reaches out a hand for David to shake, which he does cautiously. “I’m Patrick.” He says.

“David.”

“Do you want to come in, I just need you to sign some papers before you go.”

David frowns slightly. “What do you need me to sign?” He asks, but he follows Patrick into the house anyway, Autumn still clinging to his neck as he steps over the threshold.

It is then that he notices the other three children in the room. They are all sat on a multi-coloured padded mat shaped like puzzle pieces to the right of the door, surrounded by multiple toys and signs.

“What is all this?” He asks, looking around in shock.

Ray looks up from where he is sat behind a desk to the left and grins. “Oh, hello David.” He says, “I see you’ve come to pick up Autumn today. This must be the first time you’ve seen my new business venture.”

“Your new business--”

_“Ray’s Little Angels!”_ He continues, ignoring or not noticing David’s disgusted reaction. “Well, I thought, there are a number of young children in the town at the moment, and yet no nursery, so I have offered to take them on as a childcare service for them at very flexible hours and generous rates! I’ve hired Twyla and Patrick here to work for me part-time, and I have a pamphlet for you.”

He rustles around and hands David a small A5 piece of paper, with a truly scarring logo in the centre, of the traditional picture of Ray’s face with a halo and little angel wings surrounding it, and stock photos of babies, badly photoshopped, around the bottom.

David winces a smile, and nods, turning back to where Patrick had already passed into the next room. He is stood bent over the desk, writing something down on a form, and David has to force himself to resist checking him out, reminding himself of the child he is still carrying in his left arm.

“So, what did I need to sign--”

Patrick stands up and turns towards him, a cork board in hand. David leans down to put Autumn back onto the floor, and she immediately runs out of the room back towards the play area.

“It’s just a consent form to confirm that you’ve taken her. Plus, because it’s your first time picking her up, we need you to write down all your details, your address, and phone number, to confirm that you’re in the system.”

David nods, taking the cork board from him and starting to fill out the questions.

“You know,” Patrick says softly as he watches David work, “She’s a really lovely girl, you must be very proud to be her Dad.”

This forces David to pause, looking up in surprise and shaking his head. “Oh, no. No, no, no. I mean, yes- proud. But um, no.”

Patrick is smiling slightly but he also looks confused, as David waves around the hand with the pen in adamantly.

“I mean, I’m not- she’s not my daughter.” He finally arrives on his point, looking embarrassed by how long it took. “She’s my, um, goddaughter? Arguably? I’m friends with her Mom. I’m--”

“Uncle David.” Autumn says, returning to the doorway and looking annoyed. She crosses the room to pull at David’s legs, “I’m hungry.”

“Okay, there’s nothing I can do about that right now, go and sit down and wait and we’ll get some food after I’m done filling this out.”

She looks mollified but still moody as she drags her feet back to the other room. David looks up to see Patrick looking almost pleased.

“Anyway, no, I’m not her Dad. Firstly, I would never have given her a name like that, Autumn? She was born in _July!_ Also, I’m not really- I don’t really do the whole children thing. It’s not really in my wheelhouse.”

“Huh,” Patrick crosses his arms and looks David up and down thoughtfully. “Well, you seem to be pretty good at doing ‘the whole children thing’. What would you have called her instead? Summer?”

David winces in distaste as he scribbles more of his details down on the sheet quickly, simply writing ‘The Motel’ for his address, and looks back up. “Um, something classy, and elegant. Like Celine, or Miranda.”

“Miranda like--”

“Sex and the City, yes.”

“They’re inventive names, David.” Patrick says, smiling slightly as if amused. “Are you sure about the whole children thing? Because it sounds like you’ve at least given it some thought.”

“Um, okay. Is there anything else?” David asks, holding out to return to cork-board to Patrick’s hands and looking impatient.

“Nope, no, you’re all sorted.”

“Okay, um, good. So, I should go then, and uh, take the child. So--”

“It was nice to meet you, David. I hope I’ll be seeing you again?”

“Hmm, well, I wouldn’t bet on it.”

David heads back into the other room with a cursory look back at Patrick, who is leaning against the desk with his arms crossed, watching him with interest. He pushes any attraction down, his irritation rising, and turns back to look for Autumn, who jumps up when she sees him and runs over.

“Uncle David, can we get lasagne?” She asks, pulling at his hand and leading him towards the door.

“Lasagne? Why--”

“Yes,” She whines, “Lasagne now, I want lasagne.”

“Okay, what happened to the lesson on manners that I know your Mom taught you?” David asks, looking around in surprise when he hears a chuckle from the doorway and seeing Patrick with his head tilted to one side.

“Please, David. Please can we get lasagne?” She tugs him harder and he stumbles slightly as he follows her out.

“You’re manipulating my good nature but yes, yes we can get lasagne.” He says, rolling his eyes and nodding one last time at Ray, who glances up from his desk and waves.

“Bye, David.” Patrick says, quietly.

“Um, yeah.” David replies as he slips through the door and it shuts behind him.


	2. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is roped in to collecting Autumn again and attending a group birthday celebration. He takes the opportunity to get to know Patrick a little better.

“What does this do?” Autumn asks from where she is sat cross-legged on the central display, looking through the boxes on the counter.

“That is an under-eye serum, it’s so that you don’t get shadows under your little eyes, that make you look old and decrepit.” David responds from where he is fiddling with the cash register at the counter.

“What about this?”

“That’s body milk.”

“Can I have some?”

‘What- No, no, it’s not actually milk. You can’t drink it. It’s for your body.”

Autumn tilts her head to the side, thinking hard. “Isn’t all milk for your body? Mommy says it’s good for you because it has _Cal-see-um_ for your bones.”

“Well that’s- that’s not technically wrong I guess.” David admits, standing up and leaning against the counter in front of him, “But you can’t drink that, it’s a moisturiser.”

Autumn hums, continuing to poke around in the boxes. David finally gets the final wire connected to the machine and sighs in relief, collapsing the packaging and slipping it into the recycling box hidden behind the curtain to the back.

“Right, I’m all done here. Are you ready to go home?” David asks, returning to the front and standing before the display.

Autumn yawns, exaggeratedly, and holds her arms up pathetically. “I’m tired.” She whines, making David sigh and roll his eyes.

“Okay, you need to stop copying your Mom with the whole dramatics thing, it’s not cute when she does it and it certainly isn’t cute when you do it.”

She tilts her head at him. “Mommy says I’m copying you when I do that.”

“Wow, well, now I really don’t want to carry you.” David says, reaching his arms out nevertheless and pulling her up with a heave. “Hang on tight you little monster.”

She clings her arms around his neck and tucks her head into his shoulder as he heads to the door and clumsily opens it, shutting and locking it, and wiggling the handle to check that it’s secure.

He carries her the rest of the way to Stevie’s apartment, nodding along to her stories about the day and trying to hide the strain that it’s having on his arms.

The rest of the evening goes well. He gets Autumn changed and ready for bed with only minor bribery involved, and even gets her tucked into bed by nine before heading back out to sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he wakes up to the front door closing and jumps up in surprise.

_“I wasn’t asleep.”_ He says, his eyes still half closed as he rubs at his face and looks around the room.

“Sorry,” Stevie says, wincing as she enters the room and pulls her bag up and over her head, dropping it by the couch and flopping down next to him. “How was Autumn today, was she alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, she was fine.” David says, “Um, I do have one question though. Since when did Ray have a childcare business?”

“Oh yeah, sorry I thought you’d know about that already. Did he show you the--?”

“The pamphlet? Yes, unfortunately, that’s something I will never be able to unsee.”

“Tell me about it.” Stevie says, snorting and resting her head against the back of the couch.

“So, there was a guy there called Patrick, have you met him?” David asks, feigning nonchalance but leaning in interestedly, and resting his head in one hand.

“Um, no, I don’t think so. Last couple times I’ve picked her up it’s just been Twyla and Ray. Why, should I be worried about something?”

David waves a hand dismissively, “No, no, it’s fine. I was just- he was very, um--”

“Very what?”

Stevie has clearly taken interest as she is sat up and shifted to look at David straight on, frowning.

“He was very, um, snippy?”

“Snippy? To Autumn? Do I need to--”

“No, no, no. He was um, snippy to me? A little. Not in like, a bad way, just he was um, provocative maybe? I think that’s how I would describe it.”

Stevie blinks, a smile showing up on her face as she realises what he’s saying.

“So, you--”

“Nope. No, forget I said anything.”

“But David--”

“Okay, my payment for picking up Autumn today can be that we never bring up this conversation again.” David says firmly, moving to stand up, “I still want the booze though, don’t think that I would forget that.”

“Or my payment could be, letting you pick up Autumn again? So, you can see your _mystery man--”_

“Stop talking.” David cuts her off, reaching for his bag and heading towards the door.

He glares at her one final time before swinging the door open and stepping out, closing it quietly behind him because regardless of his mood, he’s not a monster, and a child’s sleep is very important.

***

“Nope. _No._ Absolutely not.”

“David, please?” Stevie asks, following him around the store as he physically tries to escape the conversation. He stops behind the counter and she stands across from it, arms clasped in front of her.

“Why does it have to be me? Can’t someone else do it?”

“It’s one of Ray’s new rules, David. You can only have three people on your legal guardian list and only those three people can pick Autumn up. Otherwise it’s a security risk; anyone could be collecting her.”

“Well how about you remove my name from the list and put someone else. Like, I don’t know, Ronnie?”

“Ronnie is on the list, it’s me, you, and Ronnie. Also, I can’t do that because you’ve already filled in all of your details last time you went, so--”

“Oh my God, this is like an episode of the Twilight Zone. Why--”

“Please, David. I’ve been having such a stressful time with the motel and everything, and I really need a night off. So, Jake invited me out to a spa night and I really want to go. Could you just cover for me?”

David groans and pouts, but Stevie knows that she has won as his shoulders drop and he nods.

“Fine. Fine, I will- go to pick up Autumn from Ray’s tonight.”

“And--?”

“I hate you. _Fine,_ and I will go to the play group with her on Saturday. Are you happy now?”

Stevie beams at him, gripping his forearms across the table tightly, “You have no idea how happy, David. Thank you so much, she’ll be so excited.”

So, this is how David finds himself knocking at Ray’s door, barely a week after his first visit, and finding himself face-to-face with Patrick again.

“David.” Patrick breathes, smiling as he opens the door. “Hi, um, come on in, it’s good to see you again.”

“Hmm, sure.” David says, nodding, and looking down at his feet as he steps into the house. “Um, where is--”

Just as he is asking, Twyla enters through from the other door with Autumn holding on to her hand. “Oh, hi David!” She says as she walks in. “I’m just heading out, but it’s nice to see you!”

“Hi,” He says, with a tight smile as she passes him and heads to the door. “Hello, trouble.” He says as he crouches down on the floor so that he is at level with Autumn.

She runs up to him but pauses as he holds out a hand firmly.

“Mhm, nope. Show me.” He says, gripping her wrists as she hesitatingly holds out each hand from behind her back, looking guilty. “Okay, this won’t do.”

He reaches into the bag on the floor next to him to pull out a wet-wipe, and gently wipes at her sticky hands, chiding her as he does so, about making a mess.

“These are Rick Owens jeans and they are worth more than Mommy’s car, okay? No sticky fingers on them.” He says, smiling slightly when Autumn rolls her eyes childishly. “Now your mouth too, mucky puppy.” He whispers, wiping the crumbs away from her mouth much to her resistance. “All better.”

He looks up to find Patrick watching him again, the same small, teasing smile gracing his lips as he takes in the scene.

“Um, so we should probably go then.” David says, as he straightens up and pulls Autumn up with him to hang onto his neck.

“Uh, yeah, probably.” Patrick says, nodding and rubbing the back of his neck as if shy about something. “Will you be, er, coming to the group tomorrow?”

“Oh, er, yes. Yes, I will be gracing you with my presence.” David jokes, gesturing down to himself. “Do I need- Is there anything I need to bring; I don’t fully understand what it is.”

“No, no. Just, er, you just have to bring yourself. I guess.” Patrick replies. “It’s just a little get together for all the parents in town. It only happens once a month but it’s a good opportunity for all the adults to spend time together. Plus, it’s Archie’s birthday so there’ll be cake, and- and stuff. If you’re interested in that.”

“Hm, well. Where cake goes, I follow, so- I guess we will make an appearance.”

“Good, that’s good. I will- uh, I’ll see you there then.”

“Um, okay, sure. I will, uh, see you then.” David juggles between holding Autumn and picking up his bag, before struggling with the door. Patrick takes pity on him and opens it for him, holding it as he steps through.

“Bye, David.” He says through laughter.

“Um, yeah, er, Ciao.” He says with a wave.

“David?” Autumn asks as they make it to the sidewalk.

“Yes?”

“What does Chow mean?”

David groans, closing his eyes tightly as he heads towards the café.

***

David is stood in front of the mirror, turning from side-to-side with a judgemental eye. He had packed the Saint Laurent Mohair sweater with the zebra pattern on the front in his overnight bag, but is now mourning having left his Neil Barratt one back at the motel.

“Uncle David?” Autumn pipes up from where she is sat on stool in the kitchen.

David jumps at the interruption, holding in the swear word that threatens to leap out as he turns around. “Oh my God. When did you get there?”

“A little while ago. I like your sweater.” She says, perching her chin in her hand and looking at him thoughtfully. “Are you nervous about it getting messy at the party?”

“I wasn’t, but now I am.” David replies, with attitude, moving away from the mirror and towards the kitchen area. “And party? I thought it was a gathering- a group meeting thing?”

“It’s Archie’s birthday!” She says simply, as if it’s obvious. David helps her down from the stool and holds out a hand for her to grab as they head out the door of Stevie’s two-bedroom apartment and slowly down the stairs.

They arrive at Ray’s and head straight around the house to the back, and Autumn immediately rushes off towards the play mat which has been dragged outside into the back yard under a tree.

“Bye then?” David says watching her as she disappears and looking around the garden.

It’s small, lined with a white fence and a large tree in the back-left corner where the children are gathered. There is a small flower garden right outside the back porch which is in full bloom, and a barbecue set up with a picnic table next to it. David can smell the food cooking and his stomach gurgles in anticipation.

The garden is relatively busy but is still only a small group. Mutt and Tennessee are there with their son, Archie, and a couple of other townies that David recognises but doesn’t know the names of.

Before David can do anything, the back door opening and closing draws his attention. Out walks Patrick, dressed down in pair of jeans and knitted blue sweater, with a jug of juice in one hand. He approaches the table and talks to Ray for a moment, patting him on the back as he places the jug gently down and moves to take over on the grilling.

David feels his heart rate speed up as he watches the man. He moves with a comfortable ease, smiling and chatting with everyone that approaches him. He’s still stood watching when Twyla approaches him, looking concerned.

“Hey, David. Are you okay? You’re looking a little flushed.” She says, bobbing her head at him as she looks at him critically.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” He replies, shaking himself slightly and nodding.

“Do you want something to eat? I think Patrick has taken over the cooking so I think it should at least be edible?” She says hesitantly. “Although, honestly I don’t know what Ray was trying to do with all the burgers - he put a lot of sauce on them and it’s all kind of dripped onto the coals underneath. Still smells pretty good though.”

“Wow, um, I--”

They’re interrupted by Patrick, spotting him from the barbecue and waving at him. “Hi, David!” He says, handing the tongues in his hand back to Ray and heading over. “I didn’t know if you were gonna make it, since the party started at ten and it is now half past eleven.”

“Mm, I guess I’m just not really a morning person?” David says as he approaches. “But, um, we’re here now, so--”

“Yeah, well, I’m glad that you are.” Patrick says.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, it’ll be good to have an extra pair of hands, um, around here. So, yeah, it’s good to see you.” Patrick says with wide eyes.

He is about to say something more when Twyla grabs him by the arm quickly as they turn back to the rest of the group, pulling him towards the barbecue as she spots Ray trying to toss the burgers into the air to salvage the food.

David watches as Patrick is pulled along and sighs. Well, at least that crush is over before it can begin. It’s not like he had expected anything from it, based on the fact that Patrick was some sort of childminder that wears mid-range denim, and has far too much of an attitude to ever really be found charming. It didn’t stop him from being the first piece of eye-candy to walk into Schitt’s Creek in a very long time.

Instead of allowing himself to spiral, David focuses his attention back on the food, and is glad to find that it is a lot better than Twyla had implied. He accepts a slider that is offered to him, and heads over to the picnic bench to take a seat.

“David! What are you doing here?” Mutt asks from across the table. “You’re not- I never knew you were--”

“Oh, wow, nope. Stevie couldn’t make it this weekend she’s away, and Autumn really wanted to come so I said I would bring her.” David says quickly. “But, um, how is Archie? It’s his birthday today isn’t it?”

“Yes, he’s turning four today! I can’t believe how fast it has passed.” Tennessee says cheerfully.

Technically, Mutt is Archie’s step-dad. They had gotten together after he broke up with Alexis and eventually gotten married at a pine-cone festival. They seem happy, but David tries very hard not to pay attention to the lives of the citizens here.

“That’s- great! It’s great!” David says, already regretting his decision to come. He looks down at his food and stays silent for a while, letting the conversation continue without him.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by a squeal from behind him. He jumps, immediately assuming the worst and looking for the bear. Instead, he sees Patrick picking up Autumn and spinning her around in circles as she screams excitedly.

He puts her down and she is immediately jumping at him again, “Up, up.”

“No, no, I’ll do my back out if I keep going.” He says.

She keeps pushing, and he reluctantly agrees, picking her back up and swinging her around.

David can’t pull his eyes away as he watches them both laugh loudly. He puts her down again and shakes his head when she jumps up again. She soon realises he’s a lost cause and runs towards David instead.

She wastes no time in jumping up to sit on his knee, and he accommodates her easily, gently slapping her hand away as she reaches for his food.

“Mm, not for you, honey.” He says as she pouts up at him.

“We’re bringing out the cake in a minute, Autumn. So, do you want to go and sit over there?” Patrick asks as he joins them, sliding into the seat next to David.

She hesitates, looking at David for a moment more, and when he nods encouragingly, she jumps down and runs back towards the tree.

There’s silence for a moment, before David turns to face the man next to him. “You’re really good with her, you know.” He says softly.

“Thank you, I try.”

He is about to continue when the conversation is interrupted by the start of ‘Happy Birthday’ coming from the porch, and Mutt and Ray emerge with a large white tray cake held between them with candles. He mouths the words silently, catching Patrick’s amused looks as he watches the party.

The candles are blown out, and there is some cheering and celebrating. David turns to find Patrick already glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, and smirks slightly.

“So, um--"

Before he can continue, however, he is pulled away again by a group of children. He casts an apologetic look at David who sighs but smiles as Autumn returns to the table and requests to sit on his knee again, staying there for most of the next hour or so, talking to David excitedly and bouncing around happily.

A couple of hours later, they are just heading back around to the front of Ray’s house to leave, David’s bag over one shoulder and a sleeping child in the same arm when Patrick runs up to them.

“Hey, David.” He says, holding his hand out to grasp at his shoulder lightly.

David turns around, confusion etched onto his face.

“Um, hi?”

“I just wanted to say it was nice to see you here today.” Patrick says quickly. “Um, I know this probably isn’t really your kind of thing, and I wish we’d gotten more time to chat. But, um, I was wondering if maybe I’d get a chance to see you again at some point soon? If you would be interested in that, obviously.”

“Huh? Oh, I guess I might be picking Autumn up every so often.” David replies, frowning when Patrick seems disappointed by his response.

“Oh, yeah, of course. Autumn--” He trails off, looking at the sleeping child and then looking back at David. “I should let you go, I just wanted to say, um, to say bye. I guess.”

David smiles a little awkwardly but nods, as Patrick turns back towards the front door.

“Patrick?” He calls out just as he reaches the top step. “It was, um, it was nice to see you too.”

This earns him a smile, before he turns back to make the walk to Stevie’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David is super clueless about Patrick asking him out at the end there btw, he's definitely not rejecting him on purpose. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I love the idea of there being more children in Schitt's Creek and more parent bonding exercises. Mutt was always very nice to David so I got the vibe they would get on okay. Let me know what you thought!


	3. Small Business Loans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David goes to Ray's to get some advice for the business, and ends up bumping in to a familiar face.

After that weekend, it’s like Patrick turns up everywhere that David is. They bump into each other at the café almost every day for the next week, it turns out he’s on the baseball team so he ends up seeing the game Stevie drags him to for ‘moral support’, and that sporty little outfit certainly isn’t decent in front of all these people. He even bumps into him at the grocery store. They do a classic reaching for the same block of cheese at the same time and brush hands, both receding quickly and apologising before smiling when they catch eyes.

So, when David arrives at Ray’s a week and a half later and is pushed in the direction of Patrick, he really isn’t as surprised as he should be.

“Hey, David.” Patrick says cheerfully from where he has emerged from the other room. “You’re a bit early to be picking up Autumn.”

“Yeah, I’m actually not picking her up today.” David says, awkwardly handing him the little slip of paper, “Um, Ray said to give you this? I thought I’d booked an appointment with him, um, I thought you were a nanny? Or childminder-person? I didn’t realise--”

He worries that Patrick might be offended, but he just laughs and shakes his head as he takes the small ticket reading B13. “Nope, no. I’m actually a business consultant, but it’s difficult to say no to Ray considering I’m living under his roof, and I’m pretty good with children so I accepted both jobs.”

David frowns. “Is that safe? Surely you could have been like, anyone.”

“Oh, God no, don’t worry he required a full vetting in order to even rent a room, he did extensive background checks before he hired me.”

“Okay, that’s um, that’s good to hear.” David says, smirking slightly.

“Do you want to take a seat? What was it you wanted to talk about?” Patrick asks, rounding his desk and sitting down, gesturing to the other chair for David to join him.

“Um, yes, I actually am setting up a store?” David starts tentatively, encouraged by Patrick’s open expression, and gaining traction as he continues. “It’s called Rose Apothecary, it’s in the old General Store opposite the café.”

“Yes, I heard about that, I like the name, it’s got a nice ring to it.”

“Thank you, some actually called it pretentious, if you can believe that.” David replies, smirking slightly.

Patrick scoffs in response, seeming to perk up slightly as David relaxes across from him. “I would never.”

“Well, basically the idea is that I’m contacting local vendors to agree on contracts to sell their products on consignment under the brand name in order to build up a reputation. It’s meant to benefit both the vendor and the consumer because it means that all the products are in one space, and also the individual makers and sellers are able to earn money from their products year-round instead of just at local craft fairs, plus they are more accessible to a wider audience. Does that make, um, does that make sense?” He asks, leaning forward slightly as if looking for approval.

“David I- Of course it does. It’s a very impressive idea, and the model is actually super sustainable when done right. It sounds like you’ve got all of this under control, why did you need help from Ray?”

“Um,” this is where David falters, getting uncomfortable. “Well, I, uh. I was using the money from my last job to set up the store, but um, it’s not enough. I heard that there were grants and stuff that small businesses can apply for, but I didn’t know what they were, so I thought I’d, uh, I’d call here and ask.”

Patrick smiles, “I can help you with that.” He says softly, pausing for a moment before standing up abruptly and heading towards the filing cabinet in the back corner. “Because the nature of your store is focused on supporting local traders there are some pretty generous loans you can apply for, and I can help you through the process and make sure it runs smoothly, um, if that’s something you’d be interested in?”

“Yes, yeah, that’s exactly- that would be great, thank you.” David says, blushing as Patrick pulls his chair around the table so they’re sat side-by-side.

He places a form on the desk in front of them, and starts explaining all the details to write down, as well as how much money the loan might provide, and what it would mean for the future of the company.

They sit there, knee-to-knee, chatting and laughing, only getting slightly distracted from talk of the store as the conversation strays to other subjects, including the food at the café and the on-and-off relationship between Gwen and Bob that apparently the whole town except David knows about.

A while later, the front door opens again and in walks Stevie. She looks surprised to see David there, and stops still in the doorway.

“Um, hello?” She says, “I didn’t know you were picking up Autumn today. Just, doing it whenever you fancy it huh?”

“That is a very rude way of thanking me for all the free childcare I provide, so thank you so much for that.” David says in response, turning away from Patrick to glare at her. “And actually, I’m not here for your daughter, I’m here for my business.”

Stevie looks at her watch, “I thought you were meeting Ray at two?” She says, frowning.

“Um, yes? What does that matter?”

“Well, it’s almost half past four, so--”

David looks shocked as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Oh my God.”

Patrick seems to have a similar reaction next to him and looks at his own watch with confusion evident in his expression.

“I’m so sorry for keeping you so long.” David says, turning back to him and looking guilty. “I didn’t realise I was taking up so much of your time, this was meant to just be a half hour consultation and I’ve taken up like, your whole day with my--”

David quietens as Patrick shushes him, chuckling. “David- David! Stop, I didn’t realise the time either, it doesn’t matter! I enjoyed it- um, I enjoyed looking through the forms with you, and your business sounds like a really good idea so- I can’t wait to see how it works out and--”

He is thankfully cut off from his rambling as Twyla emerges from the other room with a small army of children around her.

“Oh, hi, Stevie”, she says, smiling.

“Hi,” Stevie murmurs in response. “I’m just here to pick up Autumn.”

“Yeah, of course. She’s all ready to go. Um, are we still doing dinner tomorrow night?”

Stevie hesitates, looking between David, who looks delighted, and Twyla, and then down to her daughter who doesn’t appear to be paying the conversation any mind, and is instead trying to get a net over the head of the boy next to her but repeatedly missing.

“Um, yes. Yeah, I would, I would like that.” Stevie stutters in response, looking down at her feet to avoid David’s reaction.

David just gapes at her happily, when she glances up, he tries to hide it but instead pulls an excited face and does a congratulatory hand gesture at her down low.

“Great, I’ll pick you up after work then.” Twyla says, missing the silent conversation taking place in the room and leading the children over to the playmat in the corner.

“Okay, er, that sounds good.” Stevie says, pulling herself together enough to reach out a hand for her daughter. “Autumn? Are you ready to go?”

The girl in question stands up to take her Mom’s arm, and they head towards the door together. Before they can go through it, Stevie turns back to the desk. “Are you coming, David?” She asks.

He pulls a face and looks back towards Patrick, “Um, I mean, yes, I guess. Yes, I’m coming, with you. Now.”

He scoops his bag up off the floor, gesturing towards the now completed documents and smiling softly at Patrick. “Um, thank you for helping me with these.”

“My pleasure David.” He responds easily, “I will, um, call you, when I hear anything.”

“Oh, I should probably give you my number then, right?” David says, and reaches for a pen from the desk, scribbling it down on a scrap of paper Patrick passes to him, and at the last minute adding a small smiley face. “So, you can, um, call me. When you, um, hear something, if you want.”

He follows Stevie out of the door without looking back, so he misses the surprised and smitten expression on Patrick’s face as he leaves.

He catches up with Stevie on the driveway, and they head towards her apartment together.

“So, I assume we’re going to--”

“Yep, yes. You can, um, you can stay for dinner. Then we can talk.” She says, discreetly nodding down at Autumn who is leading the group, pausing every couple of steps to carefully examine a leaf or a patch of the sidewalk, and making the journey take considerably longer than it should do, but Stevie doesn’t interrupt her since she read somewhere that it’s important for her development.

After dinner is eaten, and Autumn put to bed, Stevie and David find themselves each perched one end of the sofa staring at each other.

“So, are you going to start or--” Stevie asks, sipping casually on a glass of wine with a teasing smile.

“ _Me?_ What do _I_ have to say?”

“You and Patrick sure seemed cozy this afternoon. The hours just, ticking away, whilst you talk about business papers?”

“Okay, he was just helping me apply for some grants for the store, it’s not a big deal. Nothing is going to come of it--”

“But you _want_ something to?”

“I- I never said. I don’t- this isn’t about that. He, he is a business consultant and a babysitter in his spare time. He plays baseball, he’s probably- I thought he and Twyla were--”

“Oh, that’s definitely not true.”

“Hmm, yes, you should know, apparently. _When_ did that happen?” David asks, wiggling his shoulders and gripping into that conversation.

“It’s not- it’s not a thing yet. I just, um, I broke up with Jake and I was uh, sad about it. She asked me about it whilst I was at the café and I told her- we’ve known each other since high school, it all just kind of rushed out. She said maybe the problem was that I didn’t think I was deserving of nice people and then she said, maybe I should lean into what I want.”

“Okay- and?” David asks, tapping his rings against his wine glass excitedly.

“And, I don’t know, I just, I asked her if she would want to get dinner, and she- um she said yes.”

David smirks at her. “I like this for you.” He says, genuinely, “She’s nice, and she’s pretty, and I think you could be good for each other.”

Stevie pulls a soft face and rolls her eyes slightly. “You know, Patrick’s pretty nice too. If nice is what you’re going for.”

“Oof, we’re not going there tonight.” David dismisses.

Surprisingly enough, Stevie accepts this, and stands up to grab the bottle of wine from the counter.

“So,” She says, sitting back down with her legs curled up under her. “Since you’re so supportive of this thing with me and Twyla, maybe you wouldn’t mind picking up Autumn tomorrow?”

“This is called coercion, and it’s generally frowned upon.” David says, but nods, “Yes, I will collect your daughter from Ray’s, but only because we just got a new box of samples of a new hand pressed juice selection from the farm down the road, and I haven’t drunk juice without alcohol in it in a long time, so I need her opinion.”

“Of course, don’t get her too hyped up on sugar though, I’ll be the one paying for it when I can’t get her to go to bed that night.” Stevie says firmly.

“Not necessarily, not if tomorrow night goes well.” David replies, wiggling his shoulders back and forth and earning a hard punch to his arm. “Rude,” He snips, taking a large gulp of his wine with a smile set on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smitten Patrick and clueless David is the only thing I write, sorry! 
> 
> Also, background Stevie and Twyla kinda happened incidentally but I'm running with it. Patrick and Twyla are like the wholesome halves of Stevie and David.


	4. A Beautiful Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets a surprise when he goes to pick up Autumn the next day.

David isn’t nervous to see Patrick the next day. Yes, he changes his outfit three times that morning, but it’s not unusual for him to be meticulous with his appearance. Plus, the extra cologne is just a sample from the store, which hardly counts honestly.

He arrives at the house and takes a deep, calming breath, before rapping his knuckles against the door quickly.

There is no response.

A minute later, he tries again, knocking louder and sticking his head out to see if he can hear any movement from the back of the house, but dead silence permeates his surroundings.

After another minute or so, he slowly tries the handle, and pushes the door open. He is immediately met with chaos; Patrick is walking back and forth with a screaming infant in his arms, and a child hanging to his legs, Autumn is sat in the corner reading a book, and comes to join David as soon as she spots him by the door.

She puts her head on his leg and almost hides behind him as he takes in the scene.

“Um, are you--” He starts, coughing to get Patrick’s attention, which he achieves, as the man spins around with a frenzied look in his eye.

“ _David!_ Hi, I was hoping everything would have settled down a bit before you arrived but--” The screaming of the baby distracts him, and Patrick turns to shush her slightly, looking torn between the three other children in the room. “-- It’s just, Twyla took most of the day off to prepare for her date with Stevie, and, um, Ray isn’t here today he’s at house viewings. I’ve never, um, I’ve never been left with all four of them at once and I turned my back for one minute to grab a drink and when I turned back this was happening, and I don’t know how to stop it.”

David takes pity on him; he bends down to be eye-to-eye with Autumn and instructs her to take a seat with the other non-crying child whilst everything is sorted out.

He then approaches Patrick, mentally weighing up the pros and cons of each child, before deciding on the smaller, screaming one, when he spots the paint covering Patrick’s trousers, assumingly because of Archie’s mucky hands.

“Here, do you want to hand me--” He asks, reaching out for the baby and taking her from Patrick, who looks relieved, and watches as David bounces her back-and-forth, murmuring something under his breath and bouncing her slightly.

It takes a couple more minutes, but soon enough she settles and falls asleep on his shoulder.

Archie seems to calm down when the crying stops, and sits on the stairs alone, before Autumn moves to join him.

“How did you- where did you learn to do that?” Patrick asks, looking at David with wide eyes.

“Um, well, it was a mutual understanding, really.” David says, still moving back and forth slowly with the slumbering infant on his shoulder. “Babies can sense your energy, and you were bouncing her a bit too much. Plus, this sweater is really soft, so I assume it makes a good pillow.”

Patrick looks at him with awe, which makes David uncomfortable, so he deflects, gesturing with one hand around the room.

“Um, is there, like, a cot, or somewhere to put her down?” He asks. Patrick jumps to life and leads him up the stairs, past the children gathered there, and into a room with a double bed in, and a cot in the corner. “Is this--?”

“Um, yeah, this is technically my room.” Patrick says awkwardly, as he watches David make the transition to place the baby down. “I promise I didn’t decorate it I am not that interested in cat statues believe it or not, and there are no babies in here overnight, Ray already had the cot set up when I moved in.”

“That’s sneaky of him.” David says, with a grin, straightening back up and watching as Patrick sets up the baby monitor, taking the second one back down the stairs with them. “So, you really do live here then?”

“Guilty as charged.” Patrick responds, his hands up as if caught out, but smiling blindingly at him. “It’s not permanent, I’m looking for an apartment at the moment since I’ve honestly earned a lot of money since I got here, what with having two jobs and everything.”

“How long have you been here then?” David asks. They pass the children again at the bottom of the stairs, where they are playing with some assorted toys and talking amongst themselves, so he follows Patrick into the other room and through to the kitchen.

“Um, just past six months now.” Patrick replies, “I moved here on a whim after a bad break up with my ex-fiancée, and I’ve never looked back since.”

“Ouch, that sounds hard.” David says, wincing in a way he hopes looks sympathetic but not patronising.

“Actually, no, it wasn’t really. Should have picked up on that earlier, probably.” Patrick responds, reaching into the fridge to fill two glasses with water, and passing one to David. “But I like it here. The work is interesting, and I like the town and the people here.”

“You’ve never wanted to leave in the six months you’ve been here?”

Patrick frowns, “Not really, why, have you?”

David screws up his mouth in thought. “Maybe I did once, I didn’t exactly arrive here under the best circumstances. There was a chance to leave at some point too. I was going to take Stevie and Autumn with me, get them set up in New York in a two-bedroom, let them experience city living.”

“What happened?” Patrick asks, seeming genuinely interested.

David shrugs, “Stevie didn’t want to go. She was concerned it was too unstable for Autumn and didn’t want to cause her any more confusion. When Stevie said they couldn’t come with me, I gave up the idea completely. I just, I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving them here, on their own, does that make sense?”

“That makes perfect sense, David. It’s a very brave decision to make as well.”

“Well, thank you. I certainly didn’t think that for a while, but I’m glad that I stayed.”

It looks like Patrick is going to respond, when a knock at the door sounds, and he has to excuse himself. David follows him through to see Tennessee stood at the door. After she has left, another set of parents show up for the baby upstairs, and the other child, and the house is vacated to just Patrick, David, and Autumn.

“Hey, I uh, I appreciate your help earlier.” Patrick says as he shuts the door the last time. “It would have been really embarrassing for me to be caught out like that by anyone else, and you really did me a favour.”

“I’m uh, I’m glad to have been of help, I guess.” David replies, crouching down to start pushing the toys scattered across the play area into the large wicker basket.

When he reaches down for a toy bear, his hand brushes something solid, and he looks down to see Patrick’s hand, held over his. He glances up to catch the man’s eyes, hesitating for a second, and for just a moment he thinks his eyes flicker towards his lips.

But just like that, the moment passes, and Patrick lets go, moving instead to a pile of toys a little further away.

David silently curses himself as they finish the job in silence, and stands up slowly, brushing a hand down his knees which hadn’t even touched the ground.

“I should probably, um, I need to get this one fed.” David says, gesturing over to where Autumn is sat with her head in a picture book on the stairs.

“Oh, um, of course, I should let you go.” Patrick says, “Thank you again for all your help today though- I really appreciate--”

“Would you like to join us?” David asks suddenly, blushing as soon as the words are out of his mouth and moving a hand up as if to cover it. “Obviously not- you’ve been looking after children all day, and you deserve a break, and I wasn’t- _I_ was just offering because we’re heading to the café and I--”

Patrick cuts him off, “David! I’d love to have dinner with you - join both of you for dinner. If you’re sure that’s okay with you Autumn?”

He turns to the girl who is sneakily watching them over her book. She nods, smiling brightly at them as she stands and puts it back on its correct place on the shelf, before wandering over to reach for David to pick her up. He does, and they head out, Patrick and David walking side-by-side in tandem down the short road.

***

They arrive at the café, the little group, and David puts Autumn down on the floor at the doorway. She immediately claims a booth for them, climbing in on one side and making herself comfortable as David and Patrick follow.

David slips into the seat across from her, and Patrick moves to slide in next to her, but is stopped by her outstretched hands.

“No! You have to sit over there!” She says.

Patrick hesitates, looking across at David who also looks confused, and turning back to the young girl. “Why don’t you want to sit next to me?” He asks, pulling a faux sad face for emphasis.

She sighs as if it’s obvious. “It’s not that, but you want to sit next to Uncle David so you should sit over there.”

Patrick blushes a little and waits a moment more. “But what do you think, does Uncle David want to sit next to me?” He asks, a teasing smile on his face as he keeps eye contact with the man across from him.

Autumn looks thoughtful. “He hasn’t decided yet, but you should sit next to him anyway.” She determines, giving him another little shove out of the booth and towards the other side.

Patrick follows his orders and carefully takes a seat next to David. The booths are so small that it’s almost impossible to sit there without brushing shoulders slightly, and their knees are pressed together under the table, but David just focuses his eyes on the menu, blush rising in his cheeks for some reason.

A familiar waitress comes over; she’s a blonde girl, a senior in the high school, that Twyla has been training for a while now. She’s cheerful and good at her job, and apparently gets paid a very high wage, although David is not sure how the café can really afford that considering they can’t even stick to one aesthetic.

“Hi, what can I get you guys?” She asks, pen poised and ready as she looks around.

“Um, Autumn will have the lasagne again, and a glass of water, please.” David starts, “Can I have the Mediterranean salad with a scoop of tuna and a water as well please?”

She nods, scribbling it all down and turning to Patrick, who looks like he’s zoned out, and just nods. “Um, I’ll have the same, please.” He says, closing his menu and handing it to the waitress. “Thank you, er, Hanna.”

Of course, he’s the sort of person that learns a server’s name, David thinks.

David reaches down under the table for his bag, knee brushing Patrick’s as he moves around, and pulls out his notebook. He also finds a pack of crayons and, opening the book to the final page, places it in front of Autumn who doesn’t seem surprised, and reaches out to start colouring in the black lined patterns on the back page.

He then shifts slightly in his seat, so he is facing Patrick better.

Patrick returns the gesture and looks at David closely. “Thank you again for today, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t jumped in.”

“It was the least I could do after you helped me so much with those grant applications.” David brushes off, “and it wasn’t a problem anyway, I, um, I’m glad that I helped?”

Patrick smirks slightly and seems to get more comfortable. “Hmm, you know, I’ve been thinking a lot about your business, it’s really creative, I think it’s going to do really well around here. What gave you the idea for it?”

Now this, David can talk about. “Well, um, the old general store was going under, and I was talking to Stevie about how it wasn’t really a surprise, because they did really incorrect things like putting the fungal cream next to the breakfast cereals and actually displaying toilet brushes in the front of the store.”

He pulls an exaggerated disgusted face, which earns a laugh of disbelief out of Patrick. “Mm, I hadn’t noticed that, but do go on.”

“Well, Stevie said that if I had such a better idea for the store, then I should just do it, and prove it to her. Plus, I can never turn down a comment like that, and I’d been seeing a lot of local vendors at flea markets whilst looking for antiques, so I just put the two thought trails together.”

“You know, you shouldn’t downplay your achievements like that, David. A lot of people only dream of coming up with an idea like that and actually having the commitment to carry it through, it’s very impressive.”

David flushes, but tries to act nonchalant. “Well, yes, that wouldn’t be the first time that word has been used to describe me.” He says, tipping his head as if flicking his non-existent hair over his shoulder.

Patrick seems to lean even further into the conversation at that, a pleased smile gracing his lips as if he is relieved that David had responded like that.

“Mm, did I say it about you though, or did I say it about the store?” He asks, a teasing glint in his eye as he watches David react, first with surprise, and then with repressed glee.

“Well, really they are one and the same. So, when you compliment the store, you’re really complimenting me.”

“I’ll have to remember that. You know the store is very economically feasible, your business plan is sound, and I think it will be a really great success.” Patrick says, pursing his lips in excitement as he finishes the sentence and watches David roll his eyes slightly.

“Okay, well most of that doesn’t really apply to me but I’m still taking the compliment, so--”

They are interrupted by the arrival of their food. Autumn puts her colouring away, pushing the notebook back towards David, and they all dig into their food with increased vigour.

Once they have finished eating, and David has paid the bill (at his insistence), the three of them head out of the café together, Autumn clasping Patrick’s hand and trying to get David to take the other to swing her around.

As they exit the doors, David nods towards Rose Apothecary, and turns to look at Autumn. “I need to pop into the store for a minute, is that okay with you?” He asks.

She looks thoughtful, but nods. David turns to walk but turns around when he senses that he is not being followed.

“What?” He asks.

“Can Mister Patrick come?” Autumn asks.

“Um, I don’t know, it depends on--”

“I’d like to come.” Patrick says, seeming relieved about it for some reason as he looks at David, “If that’s okay with you?”

“Um, yeah. Sure- If that’s- you. If you want to do that.” David stutters, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

“Yay! Swing there!” Autumn cheers, reaching out her free left hand for David to come back and grasp, which he does with only minimal complaining. Patrick and David step in time, lifting their hands to swing Autumn back and forth between them, much to her excitement.

David has to let go when they reach the door to search for his key, and Autumn amuses herself by jumping at Patrick and gripping onto his legs.

When they’re finally in, David places the child on the centre display as usual, and heads around the back to the spare fridge where he has been storing the juice samples. He is just packing them up when he hears Patrick talking.

“Wow,” he says softly, “This is very impressive.”

There’s some rustling, and David approaches the curtained door to step through with the bag of juice, to see Patrick looking through a product box, appraisingly.

“David says that I’m not allowed to drink the milk though.” Autumn says, as he pulls out a bottle of the liquid-moisturiser.

Patrick laughs, an easy, genuine laugh, and David falters as he locks the sound into a memory box in his mind, coming back around the counter to re-join the conversation.

“You might want to make that clear to the consumers, David.” Patrick says, holding up a bottle to show him what he’s talking about. “It really does look like a bottle of milk and some people might get confused.”

“Okay, what is body milk, if not milk, for your body?” David asks, with a little wiggle for emphasis, which Patrick watches with rapt attention.

“Fair- um, yeah. Fair point.” He stutters, turning his back on David to put the bottle back.

“Why are you all red?” Autumn asks, approaching him from on top of the table and poking at his face slightly. “You’re like a tomato!”

“It’s just warm in here.” Patrick says quickly, shaking his head.

David frowns at his back, but doesn’t push it, worried that he has made the man uncomfortable or something. Instead, he pulls the juice bag over his shoulder and heads round to the front.

“We should get going, I was just picking up some samples for the store.” He says.

“Ooh, do I get to sample, Uncle David? I’m a really good sampler!” Autumn asks, as he heaves her off the table and back onto the floor.

“Yes, you do. I need your special sample skills.” David says fondly.

They reach the front of the store and turn to go in opposite directions; Patrick back to Ray’s and David and Autumn back to Stevie’s.

Autumn whines as they pause for a moment, “Can’t Mister Patrick come with us. He is a good sampler too.” She asks, hanging off David’s hand as if trying to stop him from moving.

“I think we’ve taken up enough of Patrick’s time.” David replies, watching him carefully as he smiles, and puts his hands awkwardly into his jean pockets. “We should let him get home.”

Patrick nods, ducking his head, and scuffing his feet slightly. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner, David.” He says softly. “And for showing me the store, it’s just as beautiful as I had been expecting.”

David gapes at him at that, remembering the earlier conversation and blushing red. “Um, no- no problem. Thank you for- coming, and looking after her, and stuff.” He stutters in response.

Autumn is looking between them with a weird expression on her face as Patrick reaches out a hand to shake, and David returns it. They head off in opposite directions, only turning back for a glance or two as the walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David definitely learned enough about how to look after kids from Stevie and is for sure way more capable than you'd expect. Also frazzled Patrick is a very cute image so I had to slip that in somewhere.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	5. Interior Decorator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David spends the day painting the store, with some help.

That evening, Autumn rambles consistently about Patrick, and it is slowly driving David insane. Apparently, he makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches in the world. He also is the only one that can plait her hair without hurting her head, which raises questions in David’s mind about what else he can do with those nimble fingers. He almost breaks when Autumn starts talking about how he had hugged her when she had fallen over in the garden even though she wasn’t really that hurt. 

It goes without saying that he is far more than relieved when he hears Stevie’s key slip into the lock and she walks in, beaming. 

“Hello, trouble.” She says to her daughter, kissing her on the head where she is knelt in front of the coffee table colouring in a picture of a boat that David had drawn for her. “Have you been looking after Uncle David?”

“Mr Patrick was looking after us.” Autumn says, not looking up from her crayons with a childlike focus. “Or Uncle David was looking after him?” She looks up to David for confirmation who just shakes his head in a threatening way and moves to stand up from the couch. 

“This has been great, but I should go. Early morning tomorrow, at the store, lots of decorating to do, so--”

Stevie is frowning at him, but there’s amusement clear in the way her eyebrows are twitching. “Yeah, sure, an early morning in the store that isn’t open yet. Don’t let us keep you.” She says in a sarcastic tone. “I’ll come in tomorrow after I drop off Autumn then, at around half eight?”

David winces and bares his teeth at her. “Well, I’ll be there.” He says gruffly, “So, yes. I guess I will see you tomorrow.” 

He ruffles Autumn’s hair as he passes her and heads out of the door, pointedly avoiding his best friend’s looks as the door closes behind him and he heads back in the direction of the motel. 

The next morning, as promised, Stevie arrives at the store, knocking on the door and ducking down to wave through the window with her winning smile. David moves to unlock it and hold it open for her to enter as she heads straight to the counter and jumps up to take a seat. 

“David.” She says. 

“Stevie.” He replies, continuing with his job of covering the furniture with white sheets and green tape. 

“Um, what are you doing?” She asks, watching him move around the room, clumsily struggling with the sheets which are too wide to fit in his outstretched arms. “And what are you wearing? Is that- is that a poncho?”

“I have to- cover everything- before I paint these fucking walls!” He exclaims, finally getting the sheet over the middle counter and sighing as he starts taping the corners. “And I didn’t have any clothes that I could sacrifice to the white paint. Are you going to help me, or--?”

“Oh, no, actually, no I’m not.” Stevie says, “Believe it or not I still have a job at the motel, I can’t just help out at your job for free whenever you feel the need.”

“Well, what are you doing here then?” David asks, his back turned as he braces for the answer he is already expecting. 

“Well, my daughter had a lot to say about dinner last night, and I was curious- Is it true that Patrick called you beautiful?”

David pauses, his back still turned and his shoulders tense. “Um, what? No? He- we were talking about the store. He said the store was- it wasn’t like a, he’s a business major.”

“Hmm, you’ve said, you’ve said. It’s just that Autumn kept saying he called it ‘boo-tiful’. Seems like a strange word to use to describe a store, David.”

“How about- how was your date last night with Twyla.” David tries, turning around and wiggling his shoulders teasingly. It’s Stevie’s turn to blush and stutter her way through an explanation with David’s teasing face in the background of the story. 

“So, you’re going out with her again, then?” David asks, as she finishes her spiel about the restaurant in Elmdale. 

“Um, I think so, yeah.” Stevie replies shyly, looking down at her feet. 

“This is good, I think this is really good for you.” David says genuinely. 

Instead of responding, she stares out of the window in shock as there is a knock on the door. From the angle he is standing, David can’t see who it is, and he watches as Stevie’s expression turns from surprised, to excited, as he approaches the door.

He opens it to find Patrick stood on the step, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, looking over his shoulder back to the street. He turns back around when the bell rings to notify David’s presence and smiles. 

“Hi,” he says softly.

“Um, hi.” David responds, opening the door wider for him to step in. 

He looks surprised to see Stevie there, and hesitates as he looks between the two of them. He ultimately places his focus on David, who is still stood by the door watching him curiously and smiles at him politely. 

“Um, it is my day off today.” He says softly. “And you mentioned yesterday that you had a lot of work to get done in the- in the store. So, I thought I could, er, offer my services. I can carry things for you, or organise, or anything else you need doing.”

Stevie gapes at David over his shoulder and sticks a thumb up as he looks between them, a shocked expression on his face. 

“Oh, that- wow. That’s very- generous, of you.” David says slowly. “But I actually, I don’t have much heavy lifting to do today so--”

“Yeah, it’s painting day today.” Stevie says, smiling slyly at him and butting in, “David asked me to help but I have to go to work, so he’s lucky you showed up really.” Patrick turns to smile at her as she throws her bag back over her shoulder and jumps off the counter easily. “Now, I’m going to go. You guys have fun.” She says teasingly, “Make the store beautiful.”

She gives David a small nudge with her elbow as she passes him, and he snaps back to life. 

“I could use the help, if you’re still offering.” He says quietly. 

“Okay, David.” Patrick replies with equal quietness as the front door swings shut and Stevie wanders down the street to the motel. “Put me to work.”

*** 

Patrick is a good worker. He is meticulous about the details in the same way David is, and follows his instructions with little resistance. They get all of the wall behind the counter painted with two coats before midday and are just moving on to the other wall when they agree to take a short break.

David is sweating like a pig under the plastic sheet. His face is red, and he is trying to keep his back to Patrick to avoid it being noticeable when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“I can’t help but notice that you’re struggling a bit, David. Can I make a suggestion?” Patrick asks, looking at him carefully. 

“I can’t take the poncho off, this sweater was very- very expensive and I can’t afford to get it properly cleaned anymore.” David says, puffing out a breath and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“No, I- I assumed that.” Patrick says placatingly. “I’m actually struggling a little as well, I was thinking of going back to the house to change, maybe I can bring you something- a t-shirt perhaps? To change into?”

David hesitates as he looks Patrick up and down, only just realising that the other man is also sweating a lot. He hums thoughtfully, before nodding slightly. 

“I mean, if you wouldn’t- I don’t want to ruin your clothes. Although actually there is one blue shirt that I wouldn’t mind ruining, but I--”

Patrick laughs in surprise, and places his hand back on David’s shoulder, facing him now. “Understood, but I don’t mind. If you can cope with wearing a t-shirt from a multi-pack from Target, then I can bring you one of those.”

“Okay, that would be- that would be acceptable, just because of all the paint, and everything.” David mumbles, looking down shyly as Patrick steps away. He pulls off the poncho and blows soft puffs of air up towards his forehead to try and cool off. “Um, I can go and get lunch for us whilst you do that?”

“That would be great, thank you David.” Patrick says, “Um before you go though, I should probably tell you something.”

David freezes like a deer caught in the headlights, and nods. His eyes widen and he holds his breath as Patrick raises a hand to his cheek and strokes it slightly with his thumb. “Um, you have a bit of paint, just there.” He whispers, and just like that he’s gone, leaving David flushed, and bothered for a completely different reason. 

David rushes to the café to get their lunch in take-out containers and meets Patrick at the door on his way back. He holds it open for him, an overnight bag in one hand, and they enter the store together. 

David leads them into the back room to where a small table and set of chairs is set up, and they each sit down to dig into their sandwiches. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Patrick asks after a while. 

“Um, go ahead.” David says, swallowing his mouthful and looking tentatively up at him.

“Does Autumn- does she have a Dad. I mean- obviously biologically, I just. According to the sign-out documents you’re her second guardian, and you’re not- you said you weren’t here Dad, so I was just um, curious.” He pauses, avoiding David’s eye as he looks down to the table. “That was prying, you don’t have to answer that--”

“No, no it’s fine.” David says, smirking at him. “Um, no, Autumn doesn’t have a Dad. Stevie knows who he is, and she did let him know that she was keeping the baby but um, he didn’t want anything to do with it. He has visited a couple times to try and pull focus but he always leaves after a day or so and Stevie doesn’t let him see her.” He screws his mouth up slightly, 

Patrick hums thoughtfully at him.

“That all happened before I arrived, she was already walking when I got here but, um, I know how difficult an unstable childhood can be, so I wanted to do everything I could to make sure she has a happy one.” David continues.

He glances up when Patrick doesn’t reply, and immediately regrets the decision, as the man is looking at him with such fondness that it almost makes him uncomfortable. 

“It’s not a big deal, I’m not her Dad, I just babysit for her, and help Stevie out when she needs it.” David continues quickly. “It’s no more than the rest of the town was already doing when I arrived.”

“It’s still a very selfless thing to do, David. To commit to supporting someone raise a child is a massive deal.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’d say it’s pretty big.”

David smiles slightly. “Um, well, it’s not like Stevie doesn’t do stuff for me as well. It’s um, it’s a mutually beneficial relationship.” He widens his eyes and looks up quickly. “Not in a- not like that. We don’t- we’re not, we’ve never, you know--”

He trails off as he watches Patrick’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “I got the message, David.” Patrick says.

“Okay, um, so, we should- there’s another wall that we need to paint.” David says, standing up. Patrick follows him, returning to his bag and pulling out a plain blue t-shirt with a deep V-neck on it, and pushing it into his hands. 

David accepts it, and heads into the bathroom to change. The t-shirt fits, thankfully, but the v shows a fair amount of chest hair, and it’s fairly tight around the shoulders. He cringes but it will have to do, and he returns to the main floor with his arms folded defensively across his chest. 

Patrick pauses where he is pouring more paint into a tray as he watches David approach. For a moment, it seems like his eyes travel up and down David’s body in an appreciative way, but the teasing smile that settles there suggests otherwise, and David becomes more and more embarrassed about how ridiculous he must look. 

“Better?” He asks. 

“Mhm, a bit, um, tight.” David says, pulling at the neck of the shirt slightly and only serving to show more of his neck. 

Patrick blanches, “Yeah I- uh, see that. I didn’t realise how, um, wide your shoulders were, sorry.”

David waves it off, cringing to himself and regretting not just ruining one of his designer t-shirts just to save the embarrassment of his full body reaction to Patrick’s attention, and the emotions that wearing his clothes cause to bubble up inside him.

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly; it’s easier to move in the t-shirt and David’s height means he only needs to use the step-ladder for the very top of the wall. He and Patrick work well together, moving around each other in ease and sparing glances, and small conversation to pass the time.

Finally, they’re finished, and they both stand in the centre by the door looking around.

“Thank you for all your help today.” David says, turning to face the other man slightly. “It definitely would have taken a lot longer without you, and I might have died of heatstroke by lunch time.”

Patrick chuckles and shrugs at him. “No problem, David. I had a good day. I think the store looks, um, really good. It’s very- uh, attractive, eye-catching, in a way.” 

David frowns at his stuttering and tries to ignore how his own heart rate has sped up. 

Patrick even sticks around to help tidy up the tarp from the store, and helps David remove the sheets without knocking over any products. They head out of the store together and hesitate on the front step. 

“Um, I will, I’ll return this to you once I’ve washed it.” David says, picking at the blue top nervously. 

Patrick just smiles, “You should keep it, it suits you.” He says, rubbing the seam on the shoulder with his thumb and avoiding his eyes. “It might come in useful if you need to do more decorating or, um, something.”

David responds the smile, but stutters a bit as he responds, “Okay, only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Patrick says, “Thank you for today, I really did enjoy myself.”

“Me too, I’ll see you around then?”

“I hope so. Maybe we could do dinner again, sometime?” Patrick asks, looking nervous all of a sudden. 

David chuckles, “Yeah, um, sure, Autumn would love that.”

Patrick nods as if expecting that response, but looks dejected, nonetheless. “Sure, Autumn. I’ll see you soon, David.”

David watches as he turns around and heads towards Ray, looking back one last time with a small wave over his shoulder before his disappears around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave me a comment to let me know what you thought! They always make my day!


	6. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roses and Budds celebrate Father's Day with a good old fashioned barbecue.

“Just admit it! You like Patrick!”

If David had known that he would be subjected to an investigation, then he never would have allowed Stevie to enter his room at the motel. She had come knocking almost as soon as he had arrived back, and he had let her in under the false assumption that she was just dropping off towels, as she had claimed.

“Patrick? Who’s Patrick? Sounds like the name of a yoga instructor or something. Did you start doing yoga, David?” Alexis asks from where she is sat at the small round table.

“You’re a gremlin.” David hisses, reclining on his bed and accepting his fate with minimal resignation.

He groans as Stevie sits down heavily next to him.

“Patrick works for Ray.” She says to Alexis. “David just spent the whole day with him painting the store.”

“Oh, so you payed him then?”

David sits up, “No, I didn’t pay him! He offered!”

“Did he also offer his clothes for you to wear?” Stevie asks, and David suddenly remembers the blue V-neck t-shirt he is currently wearing, and immediately regrets not escaping to the bathroom before Stevie had arrived.

“It was hot, he was just trying to help because, unlike you, he’s a nice person.”

“Oh, so you think he’s nice then?”

“Stop! He’s like, a good- he does nice things for people. In general.” David splutters, the blood rushing to his face as both Stevie and Alexis pull faces of excitement, the latter heading straight over to the bed to sit the other side of David.

“Oh my god, David. This is such a cute look for you!” She exclaims, clapping her hands together in excitement.

“Look at what you’ve done.” David mutters to Stevie, who just shrugs innocently.

“So, what happened while you were painting together.” Alexis asks, a teasing lilt to her already soft-toned voice. “Did he, like, strip his shirt off and paint shirtless?”

Stevie hums a laugh at this, “Ooh, or maybe he purposefully got paint on your clothes so that you would have to change in front of him.”

“Oh my God, that is so hot.”

“Ugh, enough!” David screeches, “None of that! First of all, he’s way too nice to ever get paint on my clothes, he just offered to lend me a top since it was getting really warm in there and the poncho was making me sweat. Secondly, we were focused on the job it’s not like we were messing around, unlike some of you I have a business that I am setting up from the ground single-handedly right now, I don’t have time for silly games like that.”

Stevie looks slightly admonished, but Alexis just rolls her eyes. “Ugh, you’re no fun, David.” She moans, moving to stand up from the bed.

“Well, I’m sorry that my life isn’t constant entertainment for you.” He replies. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve had a long day, and I need to go and wash the stench of this conversation off my body.”

He stalks to the bedroom, slamming the door harshly behind him. He curses as he stands behind the door, and tentatively opens it again, heading quickly over to the dresser to pull out clean clothes, before glaring at the two women one by one for affect, and marching back in.

“Nice to see you too, David.” Stevie calls from the other room, and he hears the motel door open and close as she leaves.

He rests his head for a moment in his hands. Patrick is distracting enough without the whole town being privy to his private crush on the man. It’s just going to end badly when Patrick finds out he has been secretly lusting for him this whole time, and then it’s going to make things awkward for Autumn, and for David, when he inevitably has to take on his role as guardian and collect the child from Ray’s.

He doesn’t even let the concept of Patrick reciprocating his feelings enter his mind. It’s so out of the realm of logic and will only end in a very awkward dismissal if he were even to try. Instead, he resolves to be more discreet, and hopes that Stevie and Alexis somehow avoid making things weird for the two men.

But, he considers, if David can avoid spending time with Patrick, then nobody will be able to accuse him of anything.

He nods, an action plan made, and strips down, hesitating slightly as he pulls the t-shirt over his head, before folding it up and placing it gently in the hamper. He washes off the ache of the day but is unable to stop his brain from whirring in its confusion.

***

David successfully manages to avoid interacting with Patrick for a grand total of two days. Which is more impressive that it sounds considering half of his brain is constantly screaming to go and visit the man, and searching for a reason that would allow him to do so.

Stevie ends up having to take the Sunday shift at the motel from Roland since it’s Father’s Day and he is spending the day with Mutt and his family. So, to make up for it, Johnny and Moira organise a family barbecue to celebrate the day. They find an old grill in the shed behind the motel, and David spends the day entertaining Autumn and arguing with his sister, so it’s a pretty perfect weekend in his books.

He is just heading into his room, after leaving the child with his family to do a vendor drop off at the store when a silver sedan pulls up on the gravel drive, and Patrick, the man who has been constantly on his mind for the last several days climbs out.

David freezes where has just slipped his key into the lock with wide eyes as the man waves and approaches him.

“Hi, David.” He says, stowing his car keys into his pocket.

“Um, hi? What are you--”

“Patrick!”

Stevie comes out of the office several doors down and walks over, smiling as if she’s pleased with herself. “I’m so glad you could make it; Autumn will be so excited!”

“It’s no trouble; thank you for inviting me. My weekend plans were looking pretty depressing before you called; a lot of old baseball games to burn through.”

“You should really thank David; it was his idea to invite you.” Stevie replies.

Patrick turns to face him, and David drops his face from one of horror, to a blank slate.

“Well then thank you, David.” Patrick says, his voice softer this time, and his eyes slightly dropped as if nervous. A small smile graces his face as he looks up through his eye lashes and David can only stutter in response.

“Hm, it’s no- I’m glad- Problem. No problem.” He coughs to try and cover his awkwardness, and averts his eyes quickly, looking around for something else to focus on to prevent himself from being caught out, whilst simultaneously plotting Stevie’s painful demise in his head.

The sound of chatting and laughter draws their attention, and they head around the corner of the motel to find the rest of the family already sat around the old picnic bench, with Mr Rose stood over the grill looking confused.

Autumn jumps up as they walk around the corner, and barrels excitedly straight for David.

“Uncle David! Look what I drew!” She exclaims as she jumps at him. He recovers quickly from his earlier shock just in time to catch her under the armpits and lift her up. She’s waving a piece of paper around in the air and he winces as she almost catches him in the eye but is distracted by her next sentence. “It’s a card, it’s for you.”

David frowns as he catches the paper in his free hand and gently pry’s it away to look at it properly. It’s a folded over piece of paper with crayon scribbles on it.

 _HappiE fatHErs day_ is written across the top in red and pink, clashing horrifically. Underneath this there are two stick figures, one black and one blue, looking suspiciously like they are holding hands, as well as a green heart, a brown box, and a yellow shape that looks like a bad attempt at a star.

“Wow!” He says in a sarcastic voice, but the smile on his face is genuine as he tightens his grip on the girl and looks at it carefully. “What’s this?” He asks, pointing towards the box.

“That’s the store.” She replies, matter-of-factly. “And that’s you,” she points at the black stick figure, “and that’s Mr Patrick.”

David hears Patrick cough in surprise behind them and move to peer over David’s shoulder at the card. Stevie makes a similar noise as she pulls her daughter away from David and heads towards the table.

“Come on trouble,” She says, hiding her face slightly, but David thinks she’s laughing, “Let’s get some food.”

David stays where he is stood, several steps away from the rest of the family, and looks at the card carefully, still hyper-aware of Patrick’s presence next to him. He opens it to see the same scribbled writing on the inside in green crayon.

_unclE daVid and misTEr paTricK_   
_HappiE fatHErs day_   
_lOvE auTum_

David takes a steady breath to stop himself from crying and tries to turn away from the table slightly. In doing so, he finds himself facing Patrick who had stepped closer to get a better look at the card.

“Um, I guess this is for both of us then.” David says, rubbing his eye furiously with the back of his hand, “So not as exclusive as she initially led me to believe.”

Patrick places a hand on his arm and squeezes it ever so slightly. “Don’t worry, David. I know how to share.” He says softly, making David breathe out a laugh before shaking his head and recollecting himself. “You okay to--?” Patrick gestures towards the rest of the party and David nods, turning back to make their way over to the table.

They end up squeezing into the benches opposite sides of the table. David still has the card in his hand, and he rubs his thumb against the drawings for a moment, smiling. Stevie nudges him from where she is sat to his left side, her daughter on her lap wriggling and reaching for things at the table.

There is absent chatter, Alexis talking about her work at the school, and Patrick and Johnny gathered around the grill; Patrick doing all the work and Mr Rose taking the credit for it. But soon enough they’re eating, and David is finally able to dig into a medium rare slider.

“So, Patrick.” Mr Rose says, from where he is perched on the end of the bench next to David, “How long have you and our David been an item?”

David chokes on his slider, which is a shame, because it’s a really good one.

Patrick, bless him, just blinks at David awkwardly, with wide eyes.

“Um, no we’re not-- We’re not an item, actually.” David says quietly, keeping his eyes on his plate to prevent awkward eye-contact. “He works at Ray’s; he looks after Autumn.”

“Oh,” Mr Rose says, looking genuinely surprised by the news. “I just assumed because you- er, you were--” He trails off, looking between them suspiciously, before turning and gesturing at Stevie. “So, Stevie maybe--”

Stevie has her mouth full of food so isn’t able to respond, but this time Patrick is the one to deny the connection.

“Oh, no I’m not-- _no._ ” He says quickly.

“Definitely not,” Stevie agrees, “No offense.”

“None taken.”

There are a few moments of silence as the table settles down again to eat, and soon, most of the food has disappeared and they are all sat around with full stomachs.

Stevie has to rush off to put Autumn down for a nap in David’s room, and Alexis disappears God knows where, and David and Patrick are left alone with the Roses.

Mr Rose seems eager to remain and start conversation, but Moira seems to sense the vibe that it would not be appreciated it, and after a long-winded and theatrical excuse, they both retire to their own room.

Now alone, Patrick seems to relax, perching his arms on the table as they sit across from each other.

“I’m sorry about--” David starts.

“Don’t apologise, David. It was an easy mistake to make.” Patrick brushes off easily, making David curious about how comfortable he is to be assumed to be in a relationship with a man. Before he has the chance to explore this thought to the full, he is continuing. “Um, about the card--”

“Yes.” David says, nodding deeply. “That was a big deal, um, you know already that her Dad isn’t in the picture and she has a bit of a problem with today usually. I mean, she always makes me one, but this is the first time we haven’t had a full emotional break-down over dinner so--”

“Is it a problem?” Patrick asks suddenly, “Like, do I need to back off or something- I don’t treat her any different really, or at least not consciously, but I don’t want to make you or Stevie uncomfortable or anything- I’m not- I’ve not been here long, and I’m not trying to get overly involved in her life or anything. At least, not any more than would be acceptable.” He looks exhausted as he slumps slightly in his seat. “That was a really convoluted way of saying it, but you get what I mean, right?”

“I do, I do.” David says through a smile. “Um, I don’t think anyone minds though. If anything, it’s good that she is opening up and becoming more comfortable around you. I mean, I like having you around and she clearly does too, so--”

Patrick tries to hide his smile and he looks down at the table. The next time he looks up, Stevie is approaching and slipping into the seat next to David.

“She’s having a nap, and I found these bad boys in your room.” She says, holding up two bottles of wine and placing them on the table.

David cheers as he reaches out for the plastic cups and places three of them out in front of her.

“Patrick, do you want a glass?” Stevie asks, as she pours a red wine for David. He nods and she holds up both bottles. “Do you prefer red or white?”

“Red, thanks.” He says as she pours it.

“No problem, _I_ always had the inkling that you were a red wine man, but David here thought you would prefer white.”

David elbows her sharply in the ribs but she just smiles as Patrick looks between the two of them, clearly aware of him having missed something. “Um, okay?”

She raises her cup in a cheer, and the three of them tap them together.

“Happy Father’s Day, you two.” She says. The statement is clearly intended as sarcastic, but there’s a genuine air to it, and David and Patrick just smile at her in response as they all take a long sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter it was one of my favourites - let me know what you thought in the comments!


	7. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Opening Night of the Store and David finds support in his friends and family.

It’s opening day of the store, and David is not prepared. 

That’s a lie. Well, Stevie says it a lie. The furniture and lights have been set up (thanks to some very detailed YouTube tutorials). The products are all perfectly laid out with their labels. The store front of clean and open, and welcoming, and everything is perfect, as it should be. 

But still, something feels wrong to David. If only he could work out what that is.

He heads to the café for some caffeine to make it through the afternoon. That will help, he thinks. Caffeine always helps. It will make everything better and then he will be just fine. 

So, he awkwardly jogs across the road through the light rain - if that’s not a metaphor for something then what is? - and waits patiently at the bar for Twyla to take his order. 

“Hi, David!” She says as she approaches. “Are you excited for your big day today? It must be nerve-wracking having all your hard work put to the test like that!”

David falters, “Um, big day? It’s meant to be a small- a friends and family thing.”

“Mhm, my Mom is so excited to see the store. I hope it’s okay but she’s also bringing some of my cousins who are in town at the moment. She’ll probably bring the guy that she’s seeing at the moment, as well as whoever he is seeing, so--”

“Okay- okay.” David does, mentally weighing up his stock of cheese and wine and trying to count his breaths in his head like Ted had taught him. “That’s- can I have my coffee please.”

“Sure, remind me what it is again?”

“It’s a Caramel Macchiato, skimmed milk, with two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.” 

Twyla nods, writing something onto the coffee cup with intense concentration so as to avoid the mistakes she had made previously, and turns around to focus on the coffee machine. 

“That’s quite a coffee order.” A voice says from behind him. 

David turns around to see Patrick approaching. He has a dark blue button-up on and those awful jeans, but he’s smiling as if he’s happy to see David so that kind of makes up for it.

“Hm, I have very high standards.” David says, “For coffee,” He adds when Patrick quirks and eyebrow at him, and they both start laughing, “As well as, other things.”

He waves a hand around as if to clear the air of the conversation and Patrick moves to lean against the bar next to him. 

“Are you coming to the opening tonight?” David asks suddenly. 

Patrick looks surprised, and he actually stammers a bit before he replies. “Um, I wasn’t going to- I didn’t know I was invited. But if I am then yeah, yeah I’d love to come.”

“Of course, you’re invited, you painted the whole store.” David says, “Well, you helped to paint the whole store, I did a lot of it as well.”

“You did, you did.”

“So, you’ll come?”

Patrick quirks his eyebrow again and David knows that means he’s going to tease him. It would be annoying if he didn’t find it so goddamn endearing. 

“Is that my invitation?”

“What- What were you expecting?”

“Well, something grander than this, definitely. Maybe a hand-written letter, delivered by a flock of doves, requesting my attendance along with a strict dress-code policy.”

“Oh, there’s definitely a dress-code.” David says, “It’s black-tie optional. But I guess what your wearing now will have to do.”

“Are you sure? I can go home and change. Well, I can go to the store and buy a black tie, and then I can go home and change. I wouldn’t want to stick out.”

“I think you’ll be okay.” David replies, his voice has softened without him realising and the tone of the teasing has become less amusing and more affectionate. “I mean, I’m sure we can provide you with a black tie there, so that you fit in.”

“That’s very nice of you, David.” Patrick replies, a smile still gracing his lips, and shouldn’t his cheeks hurt by now? Because David’s cheeks hurt and he’s only been smiling for a minute, does Patrick just walk around with his cheeks hurting all the time or something?

Their conversation comes to a close as Twyla brings over his drink. 

“A Caramel Macchiato, skimmed milk, two sweeteners.” She says, looking at him cautiously, “Did I get that right?”

Before David can respond, Patrick is there, pulling the lid off the drink and reaching for the self-service jars at the end of the bar. “Sprinkle of cocoa powder, right?” He asks as he carefully tips one of the glass containers to add just the tiniest amount of powder to the top of the drink before fixing the lid back to the top with steady hands. “All sorted.” He murmurs as he passes it to David.

David stares at the drink in his hand in shock for a moment, before nodding and regaining his ability to speak. “Um, thank you, for that.” He says, “I guess I will see you tonight?”

“I’ll see if I can find a black tie first.” Patrick says. 

“Oh, is there a dress code?” Twyla asks, and why is she still listening to the conversation? “I didn’t know I--”

David shakes his head and hears Patrick quell her concern as he heads towards the door and out, back to the shop, somehow simultaneously feeling better about the opening, and also more nervous. 

*** 

The store is busy. 

Actually, the store is more than busy, the store is full. 

It’s not exactly the quiet, unassuming, friends and family opening he had prepared for, but somehow it works. 

David is pulled between so many people that he should be stressed. He is stressed. Between explaining the difference between foot cream and hand cream to Roland, and clearing up the broken remains of a candle Bob had somehow managed to smash on the floor, as well as ringing up purchases and also appearing open and available to people he wants to be the opposite of open and available to, it’s a very stressful couple of hours. 

Or at least, it is, until Stevie arrives to take over crowd management. And then Alexis turns out to be very good at upselling customers, and Autumn becomes a tiny body-guard, standing in front of the candles to protect them from Bob’s carnage. His Mom and Dad somehow manage to distract the Schitt’s and keep them away from David, and then, finally Patrick. 

Patrick slips in almost unnoticed, wandering around the store with an interested eye. David is trapped behind the till ringing up a purchase of a cat-hair scarf, but he can spot the man a mile away. 

He has actually changed his outfit. The dark blue button-down is no more and instead he is sporting an actually kind-of-okay dinner jacket, with a matching formal shirt underneath. 

Soon enough, Autumn finds him, and he heaves her up to perch on his hip as they continue looking around. When David finally gets a break from cashing up and the queue dissipates, they approach. 

“You look very nice.” David blurts out before he can stop himself and has to clench his hand to stop himself from covering his mouth with it. 

But Patrick just grins at him, “I thought this might be a little more suitable for the occasion.” He says, “This is incredible David. I never doubted you for a minute but, just seeing what you’ve created it- it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

“That’s certainly high praise coming from you.”

“Uncle David can I have a juice?” Autumn asks, wiggling in Patrick’s arm and forcing him to reach out his left hand to steady her.

“Sure, but that will be one hundred dollars.” He says, poking her on the nose just to watch her scrunch it up. She pouts and whines at him and he just shakes his head. “I left you some out in the back if you want to go and pick one.” He follows her with his eyes as Patrick puts her down and she rounds the counter to slip behind the curtain, “Only one though!” He calls out as a second thought and sighs as he turns back to Patrick with an exasperated expression. 

Patrick opens his mouth as if to say something, but before he can Ronnie has approached with her arms full of items. She places them all down on the counter, which Patrick steps around to lean against the wall behind David as he scans them one-by-one. 

“I didn’t think you could do it, David.” She says, in her usual harsh lilt, “But somehow you actually managed to pull this off. I’m glad Christmas World never got the chance, no competition.”

David grins at the compliment and starts to put her candles and assorted moisturisers in a tote bag. “That means a lot, thank you. This sun cream is actually SPF 50 even though it’s locally made, it has really good moisturising quality as well, I use it myself.”

Ronnie snorts, “Well, if it’s good enough for you. Might want to tell your friend over there to start using it. He burns up like a crisp almost every game.”

David is surprised when Patrick, still stood behind him, just laughs in response. “Maybe if you focused on something other than my skin you would actually win a game.” He retorts, and David swears he sees Ronnie quirk her mouth into a little smile. 

“Alright, alright. We’ll have to see next weekend then, huh?” She says, paying with her card and accepting the bags from David with a nod of thanks before heading out of the door.

David turns back to face Patrick who just grins at him and takes a step forward. David’s brain short-circuits and for a moment he is convinced Patrick is going to kiss him in front of all these people, but instead he just nods over David’s shoulder and puts his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m going to go and say hi to Stevie and Twyla,” he says, and David turns around to see the two girls stood close together, Twyla slightly behind and resting her elbow on Stevie’s shoulder. “But I’ll catch up with you later?”

David nods and watches him slip through the crowd politely, stepping around groups and carefully avoiding nudging anyone. 

When Roland approaches the counter, he resolves to put his full attention back to the store and stop pouting to himself about how Patrick’s dinner jacket is preventing him from getting a full eyeful of his behind. 

*** 

Everyone has cleared out and gone home, the store needs sweeping, and David can’t feel his feet. He huffs as he looks at the clock; it’s only just past nine but he has so much work to do and all he can think about it getting back to the motel and collapsing on his tiny bed. 

He can’t help but be disappointed that Patrick hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to him again for the rest of the evening. He should be glad that the store was so busy, and he was making so many sales, but the consequence of that meant he was trapped behind the till checking people out instead of celebrating like he had intended. 

He reaches for a bin bag and resolves to get as many jobs ticked off his list as possible before he collapses from physical exhaustion, but before he can, the front door is opening again. 

“Oh, the event is actually--” he cuts off as Patrick smirks at him, holding two cups to go from the café balanced in one hand as he looks tentatively at David. 

“Thought you might need a pick-me-up.” He says, handing one cup to David and placing the other on the counter next to them, “So I popped to the café before they closed.”

David huffs in relief as he takes it and smiles thankfully. “You didn’t have to do that, but I’m glad you did. I neglected to realise how much mess the people of this town can make so this is a well-needed incentive.”

Patrick looks around and makes an amused face, before reaching for the bag clutched in David’s other hand. “Give me this, I’ll sort the cups and plates if you want to do the sweeping and cashing up and everything?”

“I- you don’t have to do that.”

“No, no- I insist.” Patrick says firmly, and it seems like that’s the end of that conversation. 

They work well together even in silence. There’s the comfort of the silent store after a crowded evening, and also the easiness of Patrick’s company that help David relax, and his muscles loosen. 

He’s made an impressive sum of money. Part of him regrets offering the discount but he soothes himself with the knowledge that if he hadn’t offered it then he might have made fewer sales. As he wraps the cash in a money bag and locks the till, he looks up to see Patrick already glancing up at him from across the room. 

“I’m just going to put this in the safe,” he says, nodding towards the back. 

Patrick acknowledges him and continues working. When David returns, he is situated much closer to the counter cleaning the middle display. 

“Um, I’m going to call it a night I think.” David says as he ties up a bin bag and puts it behind the curtain to throw away the next morning - he’s not going into a dark alley at this time of night to be murdered or attacked by moths. “Thank you for all the help though.”

“It’s fine David. I, um- I actually had a question I wanted to ask you.” Patrick says, looking hesitant. 

“Oh, sure.” 

David stands behind the counter and watches as Patrick seems to have an internal conflict before turning back to face him across the desk. 

“I really like--” he tries, but stops, biting his lip and looking distressed. David waits for him to continue patiently, but his heart rate speeds up despite himself. “I really like the store, David.” He says finally, looking almost disappointed as it comes out. 

“Oh, is that a question?” David asks slowly.

“No, I- um. I don’t want to work for Ray forever.” Patrick says, “I’ve spoken to him and agreed that I will give him a month’s notice before leaving, and I’m in the process of looking for an apartment so that when I do quit he can advertise for the same job and residency that he offered me.”

David nods slowly, unable to fully grasp the point Patrick is trying to make. 

“What I’m trying to say is, soon enough I’ll be looking for a job, and I was wondering- I mean, I don’t know what you’d think, but I was wondering that if you were hiring, or looking for someone, then maybe I could come on as a business manager, or partner, or something, for the- um, for the store.”

The question seems to have taken a lot out of Patrick, and he takes some calming breaths as his statement settles and David takes a moment to take it all in. 

David smiles, “You’re really interested? In the store- I mean.”

Patrick looks relieved as he breathes out a laugh, “Yes, David. I’m really interested.”

“Well then, I would be- I mean. Of course, I’d want to hire you. I’d need to draw up a contract first and everything but yes, I’d be very interested in bringing on a partner to the store. If that’s what you really want.”

Patrick effectively beams at him. “So, in a month then?” He asks slowly. 

“Yes, yes. If you still want it then there will be a job waiting for you here. In a month.” 

“You won’t regret this, David.”

“I know.” He replies quickly, surprised by his own confidence but smiling brightly. 

Patrick holds his hand out and David grasps it and shakes it slightly. He looks down to watch his hand envelop the other man’s and tries not to show how his breath catches when he feels the callouses rubbing against his own soft skin. 

A moment too late he realises they’ve been holding hands too long and his pulls his arm back quickly, looking away. 

“Um, so, we should go. Long day and everything.” David says quickly. 

“Mhm, very long, very, um- yes.” Patrick replies, seeming equally as nervous as David is, and he hopes he hasn’t made him uncomfortable. 

“I’ll look into getting that contract sorted for you.” David says just before they part outside the door. 

“I look forward to working with you, David Rose.”

He allows himself one more look before turning his back and walking hesitantly in the direction of the motel, already looking forward to the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick got SO CLOSE but at least they'll be working together soon?
> 
> Let me know what you think, as usual comments always make my day. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and well.


	8. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schitt's Creek has an unexpected visitor which leads to David doing a rash thing.

Patrick wants to join the store.

Patrick wants to be his partner.

His partner in the store.

They’re going to be partners- colleagues? Colleagues and partners.

It’s all David can think as he gets ready for bed that evening, pausing to look at himself in the mirror, his eyes bright and shining although he can’t quite work out exactly why.

He’s never felt like this. So excited about the future, and so hopeful. He’s never been hopeful before. That’s more depressing when he thinks about it, so he soon rejects the thought from his mind.

But he can’t help but get his hopes up about this. Patrick seems nice, like, genuinely nice. The store is already a success after just one day, people really liked it. He did it on his own for the first time ever. Even his Mom was impressed, and she would never compliment it unless she meant it.

And then, the cherry on top, Patrick had been so interested that he had asked for a job. In a month he would have a partner, someone to help him with the work (which was clearly going to be more tiring than he had predicted), and someone to help him with the books (which he always knew he would have a problem with).

Plus, for that partner to be Patrick might just be a dream come true. He could look past any attraction he had to the man, in a month he might not even feel it anymore, and then he would have a colleague, and a partner, and a friend to lean on and rely on, but nobody could say he hadn’t set the store up himself.

Perfect. He thinks, as he rests his head on the pillow and lets a deep breath out, his sister already asleep in the bed across from his. The day had been perfect.

***

The next day is decidedly not perfect.

He wakes up aching, his bones complaining as he stretches and moves to stand up and silence his alarm as if he had just run a marathon. He washes and changes, still half asleep, and rushes to the store ready to open and maintain the momentum of the day before.

In his rush to get to work, he neglects to look at his phone until mid-morning, but when he does his stomach drops to his knees as he reads the texts from Stevie.

_07:34 Chris is here I don’t know what to do_

_07:52 Your Dad has taken Autumn to Ray’s, if you see Chris don’t tell him anything._

_08:23 God I wish you checked your phone every so often. Your Dad is back, I’ve messaged everyone I know to not tell Chris anything if he asks._

_08:24 I think everything is fine but I’m freaking out. When you get this can you go and get Autumn, I don’t want him to find her._

_10:43 He’s going to the café I won’t be able to stop him finding out where she is._

_10:46 Please can you go and pick her up? I’m heading there now._

The last text had only arrived a minute before. David replies quickly in the affirmative and rushes to flip the sign and lock it before heading out the door towards Ray’s house.

Chris was Autumn’s biological father. When David had told Patrick that he wasn’t interested in being a Dad it had been a slight under-exaggeration. He had been interested in being a Dad, but he had no interest in parenting with Stevie.

For him, Autumn represented a prize that he wanted to claim. A young life he wanted to alter for when his own got too boring, and a utility. His presence in Schitt’s Creek could only mean that he had found a new use for her, maybe a girlfriend he wanted to impress or an elderly relative who was pressuring him to start a family and had come to confuse her life even further.

David had only met Chris once in the past, when he had appeared out of the blue and tried to convince him to let him take her to the park for the afternoon. It was a year into his arrival in the town, and he had only just gotten used to looking after Autumn. Thankfully he had called Ronnie for confirmation and she had rushed to his aid, but Chris could be incredibly convincing when it came to charming people; even David had been almost convinced that he was telling the truth.

In his haste to get to the girl, David practically runs in the direction of Ray’s house, his bag flapping clumsily over his shoulder and panic rushing into his ears.

However, as he approaches the front door, Chris is already stood there, and he’s being blocked by Patrick who is looking calm and firm as he stands his ground.

“I’m really sorry, I can’t let anyone that’s not on the approved list of guardians come into contact with the children, it’s against safeguarding.”

“I’m her Dad!”

“Even so, unless you have consent from the mother then I can’t let you in.”

“You can’t keep me from seeing my daughter. This is abduction and I will contact my lawyers about it. I’m not asking for much I just need you to let me in.” Chris is saying calmly, his voice hardly rising as he speaks in a way that is meant to be convincing.

“Okay, look, I can’t let you in.” Patrick says, his chest puffed up to make himself seem bigger, and looking at the man stony-faced with a determined look in his eye. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.”

The discussion must have been going on for a while now for Chris to give up that easily, but he does, and he turns around moodily and stalks down the drive, sneering at David and knocking his shoulder against his as he passes.

Before David can reach the door, the family car comes down the street and parks haphazardly at the drive. Stevie and his Dad clamber out quickly, and Patrick grants them access to the house without a second thought, still looking over at David with concern written on his face.

Stevie’s arrival seems to spark something in David, and he rushes into the house behind them, sparing a thankful look at Patrick as he passes, and they crowd into the small living room. Patrick locks the door behind them and Stevie rushes straight for her daughter, who she picks up and pulls desperately into her arms.

David watches as she hugs her potentially too tightly, making her squirm until she is finally placing her back on the floor.

 _“Mommy,”_ she whines, as Stevie pets her hair and face as if to check for damage.

“I know, I know, baby. I’m sorry.” Stevie says, continuing her movements but seeming a bit more present in the room in comparison to the panic from before.

After watching the reunion, Mr Rose heads back to the motel to take over from Roland with a meaningful look at his son who takes his turn embracing the child, and then turns his back to hide his tears.

Patrick is stood at a fair distance, as if to offer privacy to the group, but Stevie rushes over and pulls him into a hug of his own. “Thank you.” She mumbles as he accepts it and hugs him back.

“It’s nothing. You can stay here as long as you want. Ray is out at a conference so we can camp down here as long as you need.”

Stevie sighs. “Thank you for the offer, but I think I just want to take her home.” She says.

“That’s fine- do you need--”

“It’s okay, Twyla is coming to get us, you’ve done enough.” She says softly, and Patrick nods.

The sound of a car pulling up is heard, and Patrick heads to the window to check before nodding at Stevie, who says one final thanks before slipping through the door and out of the house.

David is still stood by the wall as they leave, and they listen to the sound of the car retreating down the road and back towards Stevie’s apartment. He is breathing heavier than necessary as his body takes a few extra minutes to respond to the fact that everything is fine. Patrick approaches him, looking concerned.

“David? Are you okay--?” He tries to ask, but before he can get the words out, David pounces at him, his arms around his neck, and presses their lips together desperately.

For a moment, Patrick doesn’t respond, and David goes to pull back, make his apologies and leave, but then he’s kissing back. His mouth is hot and pliant under him as he gives the kiss back with equal vigour, pushing David backwards as if desperate to consume him.

David moans as his back hits a side-table, but Patrick twists him slightly to the right and presses him swiftly against the wall and follows after him with his weight to hold him place.

David opens his mouth and Patrick is there, slipping his tongue in to brush carefully against David’s. He breaths the man in and reaches his arms down to slip under the fabric of the sweatshirt and thumb over his hip bones intimately, on his bare skin, making David keen under his grip and drop his head against the wall.

Patrick doesn’t hesitate to move down his neck; kisses turning to licks, turning to small bites and sucking lightly on his olive skin.

David groans loudly, fortunately enough into an empty house, and that is enough to knock Patrick out of his focus and make him freeze. He steps back, looking shocked and surprised with himself and holding his hands out towards David as if to placate him.

“I--”

“I shouldn’t have--”

They both pause and look at each other, and guilt gnaws at David’s stomach as he watches Patrick’s horrified expression.

“I should go.” He murmurs, looking at the ground and trying to stop the tears from welling in his eyes.

“David I--”

“I need to go. I’m gonna- I’m sorry, but--” He trails off, backing up towards the front door and slipping out of it to hurry quickly down the street.

Well, there goes a good thing. He thinks as he walks, the hot sun doing nothing to improve his mood as his mind spins desperately. The one chance of a friend, of a partner at the store, all ruined because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Not only that but he had ruined a good thing for Autumn, who was so slow to trust people, and would now lose someone she had grown to love.

David is almost hyperventilating as he makes his way back to the motel, sucking in desperate breaths and shaking his head every so often to try and stop tears falling.

He climbs into bed after shucking off his shoes, and throws the duvet over his head.

There goes a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry! Had to have a bit of angst and misunderstanding in this one. 
> 
> Hope you're all safe and well, and that this offered some distraction from everything. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	9. Schitt's Creek's Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Stevie attend the town's most illustrious event.

Chris doesn’t stay in town long. In fact, the next day Ronnie sees him driving past Bob’s towards the road to Elmdale and calls Stevie to update her.

The town breathes a sigh of relief as his car passes the border, and life in Schitt’s Creek returns to normal, except with some key differences.

Twyla has moved in with Stevie. It’s a little soon for that sort of commitment really one would think, but the two girls have been dancing around each other for years now so it doesn’t feel like that much of a change, and Autumn could not have been more excited about it.

In the week following the kiss, David consumes his time with the store. He manages to avoid bumping into Patrick as much as possible, and his regular store hours mean he can’t be used for childcare as often anymore so there is less chance of bumping into him there.

That doesn’t mean it’s been easy; Patrick has certainly not taken the events easily.

It starts with texts; first about the store, to let David know that he has handed in his notice with Ray and will be looking for a job in a month, then to ask about the motel and his family. It seems Patrick wants to return to normal and forget everything that has happened, which should make David feel better but instead makes him sick to his stomach.

How can he go back to normal now? He doesn’t want Patrick to be his friend, he doesn’t want to be his partner at the store. He can’t have come that close just to lose it all.

But at some point, he has to face up to what he’s done, and that day comes on a rainy Thursday when Patrick turns up at the store.

He’s had a busy day on the shop-floor and is restocking the hand-made candles at the back shelf when the bell rings and he turns around to see Patrick stood in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” He asks quietly, and David’s heart flutters at the sight of his sad expression.

“Um, yeah, of course- it is a shop after all.” David replies, turning half back to his job but not enough to appear rude. “Did you need something?”

“You never answered my texts.”

David falters and almost drops a candle, “Yes I did.” He says quickly, “I replied to all of the ones about the store. You’ve still got two and a half more weeks until you finish at Ray’s.”

Patrick lets out an exasperated groan which makes David jump slightly and turn back to face him.

“You know what I mean, David.”

He nods, looking suitably admonished. “I’m sorry, I- uh, _I_ didn’t know what to say.” He replies. “I didn’t want- I felt like I had- and _you_ \--” He tries, but can’t get the words out, and gives up with a shake of his head.

Patrick takes a couple of tentative steps towards him. “I know- I- Me neither truthfully. But I don’t want- I know I shouldn’t have done what I did, I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable--”

“You didn’t--”

They both frown to themselves as they try to work out what they want to say.

Patrick looks cute when he’s frustrated, David thinks, and then represses that thought deep down before it can go any further.

“I don’t want- I don’t want what happened to ruin what we had. I, um, I’m really excited to work with you, David, and I like your family, and I like Autumn and Stevie, and I really like spending time with you.” Patrick says after a while, with wide, earnest eyes.

“I like spending time with you too.” David replies, a tiny smile on his face as he looks at the floor bashfully.

“So- Maybe we can just carry on where we left off?” Patrick asks, a desperate tone in his voice, and maybe this is hurting him too, David thinks. He’d never considered that he and Patrick had grown to be friends over the past months and that their awkward separation might have hurt him as well.

Well, he thinks. Friends must be better than nothing?

“I would like that.” He says after a moment.

“Good, that’s good.” Patrick says, exaggerating a sigh of relief just to get a laugh out of David, which he does, and smiles back brightly in return. “Well, since I’m here, can I help with anything?”

“Now that you mention it, the drawer on the till keeps getting jammed.” David says with a teasing smirk.

Patrick looks surprised and tips his head to the side. “Well, I meant more in the area of what I will be doing when I start working here, but I guess I can do handywork jobs as well.” He says, already rolling his sleeves up further from mid-forearm to past his elbow.

“Oh, you’ll one hundred percent be doing the handy-work jobs when you work here as well.” David confirms with a serious nod, trying not to watch his deft finers with interest.

Patrick rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling as he walks towards the counter. “Okay, let’s have a look then.”

***

And so, they continue skirting around each other.

It’s not as awkward as it could have been, better since David doesn’t tell anyone so there is no Stevie to rib him about it whenever Patrick’s name comes up in conversation.

Instead, they focus on the store; preparing Patrick’s contract and doing some early training to get him ready to join.

It’s good; it’s like nothing has changed. Patrick still smiles at him the same way he always did, and they have their usual jokes, mixed with some more genuine moments. David’s breath catches every time he meets eyes with the other man, and every so often their fingers brush as they pass over a box or a coffee from the café, but nobody mentions it and so it passes easily under the radar.

It isn’t until the Schitt’s Creek weekly LGBT society meeting that there is any awkwardness between them.

Every Wednesday night, for as long as David can remember, he had been invited to a meeting with the LGBT members of the town to chat and support each other. He doesn’t go very often, in fact not since Patrick had arrived in town, finding it more awkward than anything else to spend time with people that are so different from himself despite the one key similarity.

But David Rose is a good person, and that is how he finds himself being dragged forcefully to Ronnie’s house on a weekday night after closing the store.

“I don’t believe I let you drag me here.” He mutters to Stevie, pulling at the sleeves of his Saint Laurent Fair Isle sweater nervously as they approach the door. “Why did I agree to this again?”

“Because my girlfriend is sick and stuck at home with my daughter, and I really like these meetings, okay?” Stevie responds easily, shifting the bottle of wine she had brought from the shop to her left hand so she can knock on the door.

They wait a while in silence, David still visibly sulking until Ronnie answers the door.

“Come in, come in,” she says, waving a hand to speed them up and encouraging them to enter.

Her living room isn’t full, but there are certainly a lot of people attending, and even Stevie takes a shocked look around the room. The regulars are there; Ronnie and Karen, Ray, some people that generally travelled from Elmdale.

To David’s surprise and discomfort, Jake is stood in the corner talking to Ray and his partner, Graeme, who has his arm looped around the other man’s waist. Jake is wearing a very tight shirt and immediately approaches David, who steps behind Ronnie at the last moment to physically block his advance.

Jake doesn’t seem fazed, and instead just smiles flirtatiously.

“David, hi. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you at one of these.”

David winces as he remembers the night, he had kissed Jake, only to discover the next morning that Stevie had been seeing him for a little over a month at that point. He had immediately apologised and politely declined any more of the man’s advances, but it was still a sore point in their friendship.

“Mhm, I just- Good to see, everyone.” David says, fluttering his hands around the room and wincing at Ronnie who turns to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Smooth, Rose.” She mutters, taking the bottle from Stevie who is trying to hold in laughter at the interaction.

“Well, we should catch up. Carry on from where we left off.” Jake says sensually, leaning in slightly to whisper in David’s ear.

“Mhm, that’s- nice offer.” David croaks out again, still pulling back awkwardly. “I’m gonna- Stevie! We should get a drink, you said you were thirsty.”

“Oh, no I’m okay actually, I can leave you to catch up with Jake.”

“Well, I’m thirsty, so perhaps you should accompany me to the drinks table.”

“Accompany you? What are you, a defenceless maiden?”

“Yes, yes, that’s exactly what I am.” He replies, gripping her by the arm and pulling her away from the door and through the room. “It was nice to see you Jake.”

Stevie is still laughing, red in the face, as they reach the table and David clutches his hands over his face.

“Oh my God, and here I was thinking you didn’t sleep with Jake as a favour for me, but it’s actually because you turn into a fumbling mess every time you open your mouth around him.” Stevie teases as she grabs two plastic cups and fills them with red wine. “You know, if you can manage to get a sentence out around him then you are welcome to accept his offer.”

David rolls his eyes, “I’m not interested.” He mutters.

Stevie frowns. “Since when were you not interested? It’s Jake, it’s not like you’ll get a relationship out of him, and when was the last time you got--”

She cuts off as David scrunches his face up moodily.

“What’s all this about?” She asks, “Is it--”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” David says, accepting his cup and taking a deep drink from it. “I just- I’m not interested in Jake alright?”

Stevie holds her hands up in surrender, taking the message and taking a sip of her own drink.

“Let’s go over and talk to Karen.” She says slowly, gesturing across the room and heading off before David can argue.

Karen is stood in the corner already in conversation with somebody with their back turned. Stevie goes to hug her in greeting, and David stands next to them awkwardly looking over at the other man. It’s then that he realises this other man is Patrick, stood there with his hands in his pockets and a tight green button-up shirt on his shoulders, shuffling backwards and forwards uneasily.

“Patrick?” Stevie says in surprise as she pulls back and turns to face him. “I’ve never seen you at one of these before.”

“Yeah, um, it’s my first one.” He says awkwardly, avoiding their eyes and looking at Karen instead, as if she is the only safe option. She smiles at him and reaches out a hand to brush his arm slightly.

“Well, welcome! I’ve only come to a couple, I only realised I could since I started dating Twyla and she invited me, but David used to come all the time.” Stevie says.

Patrick looks to Stevie now, and David can feel his heartbeat racing in anticipation for when he will look up at him.

“I can understand that. I’ve not really- um, I’ve only just realised since--” Patrick tries to respond, but trails off with an awkward but polite smile, “It’s good to see you, I’m just gonna go get a drink.”

David can feel the disappointment in his chest as Patrick makes a hasty exit, and heads back across the room. He stands by the drinks table and looks up as Jake approaches him, looking predatory as usual.

“What was all that?” Stevie asks, frowning at his back, “You don’t think he’s uncomfortable with us knowing, do you?”

She looks up to David and frowns deeper as he blinks his eyes furiously to keep from crying.

“David? Are you--”

“I just need a minute.” He mumbles, following Patrick across the room but slipping out the back door and onto the patio before he can reach him.

He wraps his arms around himself as he breathes in the air. It’s been warm recently during the day, but the night still has a distinct chill to it, and he relishes in it as he sucks in desperate breaths.

It had been okay for him to tell himself that the reason things were awkward between him and Patrick were because he was straight, and whilst he wasn’t interested in David that way, it wasn’t anything personal.

But finding out that Patrick wasn’t straight meant that there was something wrong with him that preventing him from being interested.

He tightens his arms around himself as he tries to keep from panicking, closing his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. He wipes the tears away with his fingertips and hopes that his eyes aren’t red as he steps back inside.

“Hey, I was just coming to find you, are you okay?” Stevie asks as he steps back through the door and almost collides with her.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just- The wine is really shit.” His lies are bad at the best of times but this one is truly embarrassing, Stevie pulls a face but lets it go, grabbing another cup from the table next to him and filling it quickly.

“Well,” she says, handing it to him and pouring her own, “The more you drink it, the better it’ll taste.”

He rolls his eyes but smiles at this, clinking her proffered cup and tipping his head back to take a long drink of it.

“Come on,” she says, tipping her head. “I want to talk to Ray.”

David cringes but lets her take his hand and drag him across the room.

He spots Patrick leant against the wall nearby talking to Ronnie and smiles slightly. Patrick lifts one hand in a slight wave and gives him a similar smile back. Before he has the chance to break off from Stevie, Patrick is turning back to his conversation and David loses his nerve.

***

“Why do I never go to these.” David slurs as him and Stevie tumble down the front steps of Ronnie’s house and walk in the direction of the main road. “We should always go to these. These are fun.”

Stevie just snorts and leans over to push him lightly making him stumble and pull an affronted face.

He recovers quickly and points a hand at her. “These are fun.” He says firmly, as if telling her off. “Do you know why these are so fun?”

“Tell me, David.”

“Because everyone is so gay.”

Stevie snorts again, but this time she’s the one getting pushed and stumbling.

She takes a longer time to recover and reaches out to link an arm through David’s to prevent anymore manhandling.

“That’s not exactly accurate.” She says with a laugh.

“Shut up Stevie, it’s a buzz word.”

“You’re a buzz word.”

He glares at her, pausing where they are walking and looking moody, but she continues walking, pulling him along with her.

“I was surprised to see Patrick there.” She says as they calm down and stroll more casually down the street. “I just thought he would have mentioned something before.”

“Hmm.”

“I mean, it’s not that I was judging, I just- he knew about me and Twyla, why wouldn’t he tell us if he was questioning.”

David tips a head to one side, acknowledging but not necessarily agreeing. “I wonder who invited him. Ray maybe? They live together I guess.”

“Maybe Ronnie, they’re on the baseball team together.”

“Yeah but they hate each other.”

“Ronnie loves to hate people.” Stevie snorts, “She definitely tried to hate you when you first met but you were no fun and didn’t react properly. I think she just likes arguing with Patrick.”

David hums again and smiles dopily. “I knew he was too good a kisser to be a straight guy.” He says, more to himself than anyone else.

Stevie looks up at him with wide eyes, and he realises what he’s said.

“I mean, not that I would know. I just- have you seen his lips? Not that I’ve been looking, but if I had- then, maybe. One can assume that--”

“Oh my God.” Stevie mutters, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Stop! I’m just saying.” David exclaims, trying to play it off but fooling no one.

“Is this why you’ve been moping around so much recently?”

David pouts, “I’ve not been moping.”

“You have, you’ve been a Mopey Mary, it’s been very depressing. I can’t believe I thought it was about Jake.”

David smiles at that. _“Ew,_ I have better standards than that.”

“So, Patrick is up to your standards then?”

“Hmm, nope, that ship has sailed, he’s not interested.” David says sadly. “I think I ruined that before it could begin.”

Stevie looks disappointed on his behalf and tries to rub her hand on his arm comfortingly, instead only managing to tickle his ribs with her fingertips and making him squirm.

She giggles and pulls back and forth at his arm, making him sway awkwardly as they walk, but it does manage to put a smile on his face.

“Ugh, come on, let’s get you home. You have a child to think about after all.”

They reach the fork on the road where they have to part. They both walk backwards for a while, waving cheekily at each other as they head to their own homes, stumbling every so often and making the other laugh.

David finishes the walk to the motel alone, breathing in the cool air of the evening and feeling unusually light as he quietly lets himself in and changes ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David WAS Patrick's gay awakening, that's the tea.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!!


	10. The Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is dragged along with Stevie to Elm Glen, and takes in the Cherry Blossoms alone, like a pervert.

A couple of days later, David finds himself being dragged along with Stevie again somewhere he doesn’t want to go. He seems to keep doing nice things to her, he blames considerable emotional manipulation and her vindictive spirit.

He’s in the car, eating red liquorice, when the news drops.

“I’m so glad we’re doing this. We never get to spend any quality time together. Also, I’ve been neglecting my wellness journey, so the cherry blossoms opening when we both have time off is really ticking a lot of boxes for me.” He says, waving his liquorice in the air with a pleased flourish.

“Are you sure the cherry blossoms are even open now? I mean, I thought that wasn’t for another couple weeks.”

“No, no, I called the botanical gardens and had the girl send me a photo. I learned the hard way from my last trip to Japan. Showed up, no cherry blossoms, turned right back around. It was such a waste.”

“Wow, that is a lot of pressure to put on cherry blossoms.”

“Well, why else would we be driving to Elm Valley?” David asks, with a disgusted wince at the end.

Stevie is silent for a moment, cringing as she focuses on the road ahead.

“Why else would we be driving to Elm Valley, Stevie?”

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye and pulls an apologetic face. “Well, the only other reason I can think of is that, I maybe have a meeting with some motel clients there, and--”

“Oh my God!”

“Sorry, I knew you wouldn’t come if you knew it was for work. Plus, I wasn’t lying, you’ve been really down lately, and I wanted you to have some time off from the store.”

David glares at her, “Okay, so it’s Sunday, so I would have had the day off from the store anyway, but instead, I’m coming along with you to your job, to do what?”

“Well, whilst I’m in the meeting I’m sure you can still go to the botanical gardens.”

“I’m not going to the botanical gardens by myself! What, am I gonna walk around and admire the cherry blossoms alone, like some pervert?!”

To be fair, Stevie does look guilty at that, and tips her head to one side as David screws up his face at her furiously.

David groans as she smiles awkwardly at him. “What am I really doing here, Stevie. Couldn’t someone else come on this trip with you? Like, someone that actually works for you or something?”

“Look, you’ve been really down lately, I thought you could use a distraction, and the meeting won’t take all day, and it’s in a hotel so I booked us rooms.”

“Rooms? Plural?”

“Well, yeah. I figured we could go for drinks after, and- and there’s this really nice guy that works for the company I’m meeting. He’s single, and attractive, and I thought it would be good for you to--”

“Oh my God, this is about what I told you the other night isn’t it.” David says.

“Well, isn’t that why you’ve been upset?” Stevie asks, looking at him knowingly, “I just figured if you could, you know, speed up your moving on process a little you might feel better.”

David sighs, and Stevie takes it as a sign of him giving in. “I’m not upset, I just- Ugh! Fine! We’ll try your little method. But I’m still furious with you.”

“Understood.”

***

David waves Stevie off to her meeting from the lobby and goes upstairs. He puts his bags away and looks at his watch; with three hours to kill he figures he might as well go to the botanical gardens tour for a while, just to see what it’s like.

The gardens are breath-taking, the cherry blossoms are granted not in full bloom yet, but they are delicate and soft, and the paths are almost deserted as David wanders through and lets his thoughts travel.

He wonders how Patrick is getting on with Autumn. Stevie had left her with him for the night since Twyla is out of town visiting family, and everyone else made up excuses or was genuinely busy.

David hadn’t been there for the conversation, but he imagines that Patrick would have been more than happy to help. He probably smiled that bright smile and said something like, ‘Sure, Stevie, I’d be happy to help.’

He’s probably sat with Autumn now, helping her with a drawing, or reading with her, maybe playing ball.

David shakes his head to clear it of the image and tries to distract himself.

The gardens really are beautiful. Of course, it’s nothing like Japan in springtime, the buildings and scenery merging with the nature and creating a completely soul-calming atmosphere. He wonders if Patrick has ever been to Japan.

Okay, so that’s not working.

It’s not a big deal, David reminds himself. He’s been spending a lot of time at the store with Patrick recently, almost every weekday after working at Ray’s he would head over to do ‘training’, even though David had taught him everything twice by now and Patrick was better than him at most of it already.

So, they’d spent a lot of time talking recently. David had learned about Patrick’s family, his upbringing, his school. He learned about the baseball team, and how his feud with Ronnie had started, he’d learned that Patrick had finally moved into his own apartment the weekend before.

And, David wouldn’t lie to himself, he had kind of been disappointed that Patrick hadn’t spoken to him about his sexuality. Not that it was any of his business, they were friends, and Patrick didn’t owe him anything after the kiss. Actually, the opposite, but David couldn’t help but feel sad that Patrick hadn’t considered him a close enough friend to talk to him about it. Especially since he was quickly shaping up to be one of David’s very best friends.

He continues walking, feeling lonelier every step, when his phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to reveal a text from Patrick.

_17:23 Autumn already finished all the drawings you made for her!_

Attached is a photo of Autumn sat at the table, grinning up at the camera with a notebook placed in front of her, the drawings of bugs David had prepared already all coloured in with a careful hand.

_17:24 She asked me to draw something, but I don’t want to embarrass myself. Is there anything else in the notebook we could use? I didn’t want to pry._

David smirks as he sits down on a bench and types back.

**17:25 There might be something but stick to the back pages.**

_17:28 You’re a lifesaver, thank you David._

David puts his phone back in his pocket, and moves to keep walking, but soon enough it buzzes again.

_17:32 The drawings are really impressive by the way, you’re a very good artist._

_17:33 Sorry, I know you’re with Stevie, I’ll stop distracting you now._

David pouts slightly at this and makes himself comfortable on the bench.

**17:34 You’re doing me a favour, actually. She’s deserted me to go to a meeting and I am wandering the botanical gardens alone, like a creep.**

The typing bubble pops up, then disappears again, then pops up again, and then suddenly, Patrick’s name is flashing up on his screen.

David presses accept after a couple of rings and holds the phone up tentatively to his ear.

“Um, hello?”

“Hi, David. How are the botanical gardens?” Patrick asks, with a teasing lilt to his voice which immediately puts him at ease.

“They’re beautiful, they’re just blooming and they’re all light and delicate but it’s not busy or crowded here at all. It would be better if I wasn’t on my own though.” David says, with a put-upon sigh.

“Yeah? Well, I wish I could be there.” Patrick says, a soft tone to his voice. “Um, so you weren’t on your own of course.”

“Of course.”

Patrick coughs awkwardly, and David can’t help but smile.

“Are you, um, are you having a good time though? Stevie said she was taking you out for drinks after with someone?”

“Ugh, yeah, she’s trying to set me up with someone.”

“Oh?” Patrick asks, his voice going up in pitch considerably, “That’s- um, why is she doing that? Is that- something you want?”

“Not really, I just wanted to see the cherry blossoms with someone and get drunk enough to get up and do some karaoke. But you can’t argue with Stevie, it’s like arguing with gravity itself.”

Patrick laughs, but is sounds forced. “Well, I uh, I hope that’s a success for you.”

David frowns for a moment. “Um, I don’t- I’m not really interested--”

He can hear Autumn talking in the background, and winces as Patrick sighs.

“I should make her some dinner.” He says quietly, “Good luck on your date tonight, David.”

“It’s not a date, but er, thank you.” David mumbles.

“Okay, um, bye.” Patrick replies.

David finishes the phone call somehow feeling more confused than when he’d started it and leans back against the bench for a moment.

His phone buzzes again, but instead of Patrick, it’s Stevie, texting him to tell him the meeting is over.

He walks slowly back across the street and to the hotel, adamant to make her wait a while as payback for her dishonesty, and spots her in the lobby, stood with another man. He internally groans as he approaches them, but outwardly smiles.

“Hi.”

“Hey! How were the botanical gardens?” Stevie asks enthusiastically.

“They were great, lovely, um, blossoms.”

She nods knowingly at him and turns towards the suited man. He’s David’s height, possibly slightly taller, blonde, and looks like he’s walked straight off Wall Street.

“This is Dennis.” She says, “I thought I’d invite him to get drinks with us, if that’s aright with you?” She asks, as if the whole thing wasn’t premeditated.

But David isn’t a complete monster, so he nods politely, “Sure, shall we go then?”

They head towards the bar, and soon enough are sat around a circular booth, drinks in hand.

“So, Stevie says you’ve started your own business.” Dennis says, leaning over towards David unnecessarily in the quiet room, as she taps away on her phone, sneaking glances up every so often. “What’s the business?”

“Oh, um, it’s a general store in my town. We get products from local businesses and traders and place them all under our brand to make them more accessible to the consumer.”

Dennis nods, “So, you sell other people’s goods then?” He asks, not impolitely but with an air of superiority in his voice.

“Um, yeah, we’re like the middle-ground between the seller and the customers.”

“Hm, interesting.” Dennis says, with no interest in his voice.

David is about to respond when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. He excuses himself, earning a glare from Stevie, and steps out into the lobby.

“Patrick?” He asks, picking it and frowning with concern, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah we’re fine.” Patrick says, “Um, Autumn is getting upset though, and I didn’t want to call Stevie because I thought she would panic, but you look after her overnight a lot so I thought you could tell me what to do?”

David can pick up the slight panic in Patrick’s voice, so he puts on a calm tone as he talks. “Okay, um, what’s she upset about?”

“She says she has a stomach-ache.”

“Okay, um, did she eat anything funny?”

“Not that I know of, I made pasta for dinner it didn’t have anything different in it.”

David sighs, worrying his lip with his teeth. “Um, okay, can I talk to her?”

There’s some movement on the other end of the line, and then David can hear sniffling so he assumes that Autumn can hear him.

“Hello, honey? What’s going on?”

The sniffling picks up, “My tummy hurts Uncle David.” She cries, her voice thick with tears. “It’s hurting.”

“Okay, okay, I know. Where is it hurting sweetie? At the top or at the bottom?”

“I don’t- I don’t know, I want Mommy.”

David feels his own worry increase but he takes a breath as he continues. “Okay, I know, I know, but you’ve got Patrick with you and--”

“I want Mommy.” She whines, loudly now, and her sobbing speeds up.

“Alright, okay, can you hand the phone back to Patrick please?”

“Hi.” Patrick says quietly, sounding stressed.

“Hi, I’m gonna talk to Stevie, I think we’re gonna come home.”

“You shouldn’t--”

“I haven’t had more than a sip of my drink, I’m fine to drive. We’ll be back in an hour; can you hold on till then?”

Patrick pauses, and David has to say his name several more times to get him to respond.

“I- yeah, I’m fine, I’m sorry David.”

“Don’t apologise, we’ll see you soon?”

“Okay, thank you.”

David hangs up and heads straight back into the bar.

“Stevie, we have to go,” he says, “Autumn’s not feeling well, and Patrick doesn’t know what to do.”

She immediately nods, with no argument, and stands up from the table.

“It was so nice to see you, Dennis. I’ll see you at the next meeting. Sorry about this.” She says as she slings her bag over her shoulder.

“It’s no problem, really. But, David- maybe I could get your number and we could--”

“Oh, we really have to go.” David interrupts, “Great to meet you though.”

He doesn’t wait for a response as he grabs Stevie by the arm and drags her out the hotel and to the car.

***

They pull up at Patrick’s apartment a short hour later, and they both jump from the car quickly, taking the stairs several at a time on the way up.

Stevie knocks, and Patrick answers, looking guilty.

“Hi.” He says.

“Hey, is she okay?” Stevie asks, as they walk in.

Their eyes immediately fall on the small bump under the sheets, where Autumn has fallen asleep in Patrick’s double bed.

“Um, I feel really embarrassed about this so please don’t be mad, but I don’t think it was as serious as I made it out to be. She said she had a stomach-ache and I think she could tell that I panicked so she used that to get me to call you. As soon as I hung up the phone she calmed down and fell asleep.”

Stevie laughs quietly and claps Patrick on the shoulder. “I should have known she would pull this trick.”

“I’m so sorry I ruined your night- I was going to call you but I figured all hell would break loose when she woke back up and found out you weren’t coming.”

“You’re weak, Brewer. But don’t worry, she’s done this before, and David didn’t seem that disappointed to leave anyway.”

“Oh, um, really?” Patrick asks, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and looking down.

“Couldn’t get out of there fast enough.” Stevie says with an amused look between them.

David glares at her, “I was very polite, thank you very much.”

“He asked you for your number, and you literally ran for the hills. I’m gonna have to do serious damage control if I ever want to talk to him again.”

“Well, you know what to do then.” David says, with a harsh smirk and sarcastic look. He turns his head to see Patrick already looking at him with an unreadable look on his face.

Stevie snorts and rolls her eyes, heading for the bed, as she does, Autumn stirs, and smiles up at her. “Hello trouble, are you feeling better?” Stevie asks, rubbing a firm hand over her hair and thoroughly rumpling it.

“A little bit.” She replies, pouting as if mortally injured, Stevie pokes her bottom lip and pouts back.

“Shall we get you home, then?”

Autumn nods, and Stevie picks her up so she can rest her head on her Mom’s shoulder as she carries her out to the car.

“Thank you for looking after her, Patrick.” She says as he helps her with the door and grabs Autumn’s overnight bag.

“I’m sorry I ruined your night- I’ll do better next time.” Patrick says with an awkward smile.

Stevie just shakes her head at him and hoists Autumn tighter into her arms. “Say bye,” she mutters, and Autumn waves a sleepy arm at the other two men as the apartment door closes behind them.

Patrick sighs as he turns around and puts his hands on his hips. “Um, since you didn’t get to have your drink that you were promised, can I maybe get you one?” He asks, looking nervous.

David smiles slightly and nods as Patrick holds out a bottle of whiskey for approval and pours them both fair sized glasses.

“This is a nice apartment.” David says, looking around.

“Thank you, I’ve not fully unpacked yet but it’s nice to be out of Ray’s and- I’m looking forward to new things.”

David hums in agreement, trying to hide the way his breath hitches when they’re fingers brush as he takes his glass. They sit together on the small couch, bodies turned slightly to face each other better.

“I feel like I should apologise for tonight.” Patrick says, “I feel really bad that I ruined your date, especially when it turns out it wasn’t even necessary.”

“Oh, it definitely wasn’t a date.” David says with a dismissive shake of his head. “I don’t usually invite Stevie along on dates, and I was glad to get out of there. You actually saved me more than anything honestly.”

Patrick pulls a face which suggests that he is trying to act disaffected, but only serves to make him seem awkward as he looks at David with interest. “Really? What was so wrong with him?”

David looks at him curiously. “Nothing, he just wasn’t--”

“He wasn’t what?” Patrick pushes gently.

“I- he wasn’t, um, warm.” David replies quietly, looking down to fiddle at the rings on his right hand. “Like, he was polite, and stuff, but he, um, he didn’t say anything like he meant it, and everything we talked about, it just felt menial.”

When he looks up, Patrick is staring again, looking at him with that strange expression on his face from earlier.

“That sounds really dumb--”

“No, David. It really doesn’t.” Patrick replies quietly. He takes a steeling breath, before shuffling minutely closer. “So, um, what would you have done if Stevie had tried to set us up, when we first met.”

“That wouldn’t have happened.” David says slowly.

“Why not?”

“I- I don’t know, she just, she wouldn’t- you are--” He screws up his face in frustration at the conversation, already feeling annoyance rising as Patrick pushes the topic. “What are you asking me right now?”

Patrick places his glass on the coffee table. “I’m asking what you would say if I had maybe asked for your phone number.”

David gapes at him, “You already have my phone number, I gave it to you when you were helping me with the business loans.” He whispers, as if the moment deserves its own private tone in the already empty apartment.

“That was for business--”

“How would you know? You never tried to use it for anything else.”

“Okay, then.” Patrick says, reaching out and taking David’s glass from his hands and placing it next to his own. He then reaches out to brush their hands together and, when David loosens his grip on his knees, tangle the top of their fingers together as if that’s all he is brave enough to do. “What would you say if I asked if I could use your number.”

David makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a whine as Patrick’s gaze bounces between his eyes and his lips.

“You already use my number.”

“You’re not making this very easy, David.” Patrick says, fond frustration clear as he hovers centimetres away from him.

“Well, you’re not making this very clear.” David snarks back, the edge taken off by the fact his eyes are stuck on Patrick’s lips, which are so close, and look so soft, and he can remember what they felt like on his.

And then they are on his, and Patrick’s hand has left his and reached up to cup at the back of his head. The kiss stays chaste, and he pulls back breathing harder than it probably warranted.

“Was that clear enough for you, David?” He asks.

“No.” David replies pathetically, looking almost sad as he watches Patrick roll his eyes.

“I really like you, David.”

“Oh,” He breaths. “Well, that’s clearer I guess.” Patrick pulls a face and David chuckles slightly, eyes crinkling in the corners, “I- um, I like you too. If that wasn’t clear.”

“Mm, it wasn’t.” Patrick replies.

“I can clear that up for you.” David mumbles, and this time he initiates the kiss, leaning his body forward to rest his hands back on Patrick’s broad, and deceptively strong shoulders.

He kisses him softly, completely contrasting the one they had shared a few weeks before, and sighs into it as Patrick makes little warm noises and opens his mouth slightly.

David wonders if he’s dreaming, but he doesn’t think his dream could even come up with something as perfect as this. Patrick places his hands on his hips and deepens the kiss, earning a groan from David who pulls back slightly, just far enough to rest his head down on Patrick’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asks, rubbing a hand over the short hairs at the back of David’s neck and scratching slightly with his nails.

“Mhm, I just need a minute.” David replies, pushing further into Patrick’s neck and relaxing as his fingers trace gentle patterns on his head. “I really want this.”

“Me too, David.”

“Um, but I think I should go home.” David says with a wince, pulling back to see Patrick’s surprised expression. “Because if I don’t go now, then I don’t think I’ll be able to get myself to go, and then I’ll be in far too deep for something so new, and I don’t think- I don’t want to- I can’t do that.”

Patrick pulls a slightly sad face, but nods, and pulls him in for another quick kiss.

“I understand. I, um- I should probably tell you, I haven’t done this before, um, I’ve never kissed a guy before- before you, so--”

David tries to hide the surprised look on his face, he clearly isn’t successful as Patrick pulls a confused face in return.

“I just- um, you’re very good at--” David trails off, “Forget I said anything.”

Patrick grins, “You’re very good too, David.” He says, brushing their lips together again, before moving back properly and flexing his hands. “But, um, you’re probably right- I want- I want to do this properly with you so maybe it would be beneficial to move slowly, for now.”

David nods, “Mhm, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to--”

“Me too- I mean, me neither? I want to- soon, too.”

David relaxes his face into a slight smile and looks to the ceiling quickly before nodding. “Okay, I should- um, I should go, because my previous statement is still true, and I might never leave if I don’t go now.”

“Would that be so bad?” Patrick mumbles, and David just shakes his head fondly at him as they move back towards the door.

David opens it and hesitates slightly on the threshold, turning back to Patrick and then away again, and then back once more.

Patrick moves, sensing his hesitation, and grips his face with steady hands, laying a firm kiss on his lips that lasts only a moment, before stepping back one last time.

“I will, um- I’ll use your number tomorrow.” He says quietly.

“Okay, yeah, tomorrow.” David replies still dazed as he steps out of the apartment and heads towards the stairs.

“Goodnight, David.” Patrick calls just as he is about to turn the corner.

“Goodnight, Patrick.” He replies, turning on his heel to walk one step backwards before heading out of the apartment building and into the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!!!


	11. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick have a serious conversation about what they want for this relationship.

Patrick lives up to his promise, and David wakes up to a text already waiting for him.

_08:56 I know you took two days off from the store to go with Stevie, so is there any chance I’ll get to see you today?_

David has to hold in a little squeak of joy as he remembers the events from the night before and rolls so he’s lying on his back on his tiny bed, looking up at his phone with a teenage-esque excitement bubbling under his skin.

**09:39 I think something could be arranged. I can come to you around six?**

_09:43 You spoil me. I’m looking forward to it._

There’s rustling across the room, and he rubs one bleary eye to see Alexis dressed in her workout clothes with one foot up on a chair to tie her laces.

“Ew, David. Why are you looking at me like that?” She says, judgement clear in her voice as she looks him up and down.

David just shrugs as he moves to sit up, his limbs protesting but his mind far too excited with the day ahead to really resist the move.

The door that divides their room and their parents opens and his Dad steps through.

“Good morning, kids.” He says clapping his hands together. “I just thought it would be beneficial to remind you that it is mine and your mothers’ anniversary today.”

“Ugh, we’re not doing this again.” David says, swinging his legs out of the bed and moving towards the bathroom with the purpose of escaping this conversation as quickly and efficiently as possible.

“Yeah, didn’t we do enough last year?” Alexis adds.

“Mm, or the year before with that awful barn dance.” David says with a wince.

“Well, I don’t think the barn dance was for that reason.” Johnny says, looking slightly put off. “Actually, I thought it would be nice to spend some time together, you know, as a family.”

“Why, it’s not our anniversary, why should we have to suffer?” David asks with a tired huff.

“Yeah, I’d love to, but I actually already have plans with Ted.” Alexis says, flapping her hands about haphazardly and pouting.

“Nope, no. I have plans too.” David says as Johnny turns to him, looking hopeful. “I’m out. Why are you so desperate to spend time with us anyway?”

“Well, I may have gotten a call from the Elm Valley Lodge that I was supposed to be taking your mother to for a meal and they have had to close the restaurant for the night due to a health code violation.” Johnny says, continuing despite David and Alexis’ joint disgusted expressions. “And I’ve called every other suitable restaurant in the area and I’m too late to get a booking anywhere, so it looks like your mother and I will be celebrating our anniversary at the café. I just thought--”

“Well, you thought wrong.” David says.

He catches Alexis pouting at him however, and sighs slightly, rolling his shoulders.

“Maybe- Maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night though- and invite Stevie and Autumn along.” He says, with a frustrated expression.

Johnny perks up at that and claps him on the shoulder slightly. “That’s a great idea, David! I trust you can organise the details for tomorrow?”

“Yes, sure Dad, we’ve got it covered.” Alexis says, hurrying him out the room. As soon as the door is closed, she turns on her brother and opens her mouth in excited shock. “What plans do you have tonight, David? Stevie told me your date last night was a bust!”

“When did she- never mind. I actually have plans with um- I have plans to see a vendor, for the store. Um, we’re getting dinner and discussing a contract.” He says, making it up quickly off the top of his head, and hoping Alexis doesn’t really care enough to call him out on his obvious lie.

But it seems she’s convinced, as she sighs in disappointment when it’s clear he isn’t going to give her any gossip.

“Ugh, you’re no fun, David.” She says, putting her earphones in and heading to the door with a flounce.

“Choke on a hairpin, please.” David replies as she slams it behind her, with one last hair flick on the way out, and he’s left alone.

***

David tries not to waste the whole day waiting to leave. He really tries. But after the promise of seeing Patrick, of talking to Patrick, of kissing Patrick is waved so tantalisingly in front of him, it’s all he can do to put off rushing straight over as soon as he’s out of the shower.

Instead, he procrastinates by tidying his side of their small bedroom; he dusts and clears the surfaces and reorganises his knits strategically. He busies himself by watching old re-runs of Keeping up with the Kardashians, and generally just lazes around, grateful to get a day off from work.

Finally, the clock hits half five, and David can officially head to Patrick’s without being embarrassingly early and revealing his own eagerness. He makes the journey to Patrick’s apartment, silently sending thanks to the universe that he isn’t at work at Ray’s on that particular Monday.

Patrick buzzes him up, and immediately opens the door as David approaches, standing awkwardly in the doorway with his hands deep in his jean pockets.

“Hi.” David says, approaching with caution and smiling slightly as Patrick’s face all but lights up in response to his presence.

“Hi, do you wanna--” Patrick waves him into the apartment quickly, and heads over to the couch. David follows, perching tentatively in the same seat he had sat in just a few small hours earlier, when Patrick had given him the best kiss of his life. Not that he had ranked them.

“So--” David starts with a shy smile, pursing his lips as Patrick twitches, clearly as uncomfortable as he is with the situation.

“I’m sorry, do you mind if I--”

Not that he would have resisted, but Patrick is leaning in before David can react. He cups David’s head gently, as if holding something delicate and valuable and kissing him sweetly and resolutely.

“Sorry,” he says as he pulls back, a blush rising on his cheeks, visible all the way down to his neck and under his shirt, and David can’t help from taking a peek down in an attempt to see how far down it will go.

“Mm, for what?” David asks after a moment, slightly dazed and eyes glassed over as he looks up at the man next to him.

“I just needed to break the tension.” Patrick says, “And I just- really wanted to, I guess.”

He rubs his neck smiling bashfully, and David grins.

“Mm, well, there is absolutely no reason to apologise for that. In fact, I think you should- um, I think you should do whatever you want to do. I won’t argue.” He rambles, unable to keep the smile from his lips as Patrick looks at him fondly.

“Okay then,” Patrick says kissing him once more before physically scooting back on the couch to put some distance between them. “I think- we should talk though, right?”

David winces slightly, “That’s not terrifying at all.” He says sarcastically.

Patrick just smiles fondly at him a moment, reaching out a hand to place on his knee. David looks at it with interest, and then glances back up at Patrick who is staring at him intently.

“This isn’t a bad talk, David. I just, um, I want to be on the same page with you so that--”

“I don’t want to hook up with you.” David blurts out, eyes widening and slapping a hand over his mouth as the words slip out.

“Oh, okay, um, what--” Patrick stutter, moving to take his hand away from his thigh but thankfully being stopped by David’s hand.

“No, I- shit, um.” David tries, gripping his hand so tight it’s cutting off circulation, but Patrick stays silent and gives him room to continue. “I don’t want a casual thing- um, I mean, if that’s what you’re looking for I think we should just, um, go back to how we were before. Not that I would judge you, God knows I had plenty of experience with casual relationships, and you said you were only recently questioning your sexuality so you should- um, go out and explore. In fact, I could probably give you the number of this guy, Jake, who would be very willing to do casual if that’s what you’re here for.”

Patrick brings his other hand on top of their linked fingers and squeezes softly.

“I just- you’re going to be my business partner in a week, and you’re really important to Autumn, and it would all get so complicated because I’m already in too deep for casual so I can’t lie and tell you that would be something I would be okay with.”

David takes a deep breath when he finishes, looking relieved but also nervous as he waits for Patrick’s verdict.

Instead of the hesitant rejection that David predicts, Patrick leans back into his space and presses a smiling kiss to his mouth, more teeth than lips, and rests his hands tightly against his shoulders.

“So, I’m guessing this is a- positive response?” David asks, but he’s smiling as if he knows the answer.

“There is nothing casual about how I feel about you, David Rose.” Patrick murmurs, their foreheads still pressed together so his breath ghosts his lips. “I don’t want to be casual with you, David. I want- I want whatever you will give me.”

“Oh--” David says breathily, unable to keep the pleased expression off his face.

He can’t stop himself from pressing his lips against Patrick’s again, lightly brushing his lips and tasting peanut.

“Have you been eating-- peanut butter?” David asks between kisses, unwilling to part for too long to ask the question.

“Mm-- it’s a trail bar-- I went for a hike this morning.” Patrick replies, appearing equally as hesitant to separate.

David manages to make a disgusted noise before it turns into a satisfied moan as Patrick moves his attention to a patch of skin under his ear, layering little nips to his earlobe and tugging at it between his teeth.

“Ah-- that’s so good-- but we should--” David tries, his head tipped back at an angle and his eyes closed at the sensation.

Patrick hums, “What were you saying?”

“Nothing, don’t stop doing that.” David says, gripping the hairs at the back of his head to try and pull him back down to his neck, but Patrick pushes away, giggling. That shouldn’t be attractive, but somehow it makes David’s stomach swoop dramatically.

“No, no you’re right. We should talk, stop- getting distracted.” Patrick says, rubbing his hands over his face as if he’s equally as affected as David feels. “And then we can- uh, then we can continue--"

They both look up at the same time and catch eye contact, chuckling nervously. David crosses his legs on the seat and turns to face him better.

“Okay,” Patrick sighs, “So, we should have some, uh, ground rules maybe. Or like, an agreement, about how to, um, how to deal with this, right?”

“Sure,” David says, already distracted by looking at Patrick’s lips, which are slightly swollen and brighter pink than he had ever seen them before. “Ground rules.” He says, his gaze following as Patricks tongue makes a surprise appearance, wetting his bottom lip slightly.

“David.” He insists with a small laugh, “I need your concentration here.”

“You have my concentration.” David says, unable to keep the smirk of his face. “You’re right, you’re right. We’re talking. Do you want to start?”

“Um, okay, sure.” Patrick starts, his hands on his knees as he steels himself. “Well, we’re going to be working together, so I think maybe a good rule would be no, um, funny business, at the store. Not that I’m assuming that you would want to--”

“Oh, I will definitely want to.” David intervenes, “But fine, we will keep it professional, but only during store hours.” He says, with a forced smile revealing his real opinions on the topic.

“Okay, okay that’s a compromise that I can work with. Is there anything that you would like--”

“Um, there is actually something.” David says, his nerves evident in his tone as he shifts around on the couch. “I would prefer- I don’t think we should tell anyone about, this,” he gestures between them, “just yet. Not never, I don’t- I don’t want it to be a secret but, um, my family are kind of crazy, and Autumn has had such an unstable time of it already and the last thing I want to do is to contribute to that.”

He winces as he looks up, but Patrick’s face is unreadable.

“I don’t- it’s not because-- I just, I don’t want to jinx it before it’s even begun.” David begs, guilt-ridden.

He only notices how fast his hands are flying around when Patrick reaches out and clasps them, bringing them down to his lap and rubbing a soothing pattern with his thumb.

“I- what is--”

“David. We are not going to jinx this. I completely understand your reservations, and whilst I maybe don’t feel the same way about them, I am fine with keeping this on the down low for the time being.” Patrick insists.

“It won’t- it’s not forever. It won’t even be that long I just- I just want to do this properly.” David continues.

“Well, if we’re doing things properly then, what would you say if I asked you to dinner tonight?” Patrick asks, leaning in with a hopeful expression.

“Mm, like a date?”

“Ooh, I don’t know about that.” Patrick murmurs, already leaning in, his eyes planted in David’s lips and his eyelashes fluttering as he looks down. “We’ll just have to see how well it goes.”

“Oh,” David sighs, smirking and responding by raising his hands to Patrick’s shoulders and leaning back along the couch so that Patrick is hovering above him.

Within moments, he’s pressing his lips onto David’s and climbing to straddle him.

“Mph, we should get rid of this.” He says, plucking at Patrick’s shirt with frustrated fingers.

Patrick hums in agreement, moving to push David’s sweater up whilst David reaches to unbutton his shirt with clumsy movements. It takes a while for them to get there, with all the kissing, but finally they are both left in their white undershirts, and David pulls Patrick back down to press his full weight on top of him.

“You feel so good.” Patrick mumbles, “How do you feel so good?”

David huffs a laugh and tugs at whatever he can reach, pulling Patrick closer and closer by the moment. He turns his face to one side to breathe, and David takes the opportunity to bite into the skin of his neck the way he had been wanting to for the past few months.

“David--” Patrick moans, arching up but pushing himself closer.

“No,” David whines, “Don’t say it.”

“We were meant to go to dinner.”

He gasps as David bites down slightly harder on the spot on his neck, which has Patrick writhing above him and reaching out a hand to grasp the back of the couch.

“Just one more minute.” David says, holding his face and bringing them back together to press another warm kiss against Patrick’s lips, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

He groans as Patrick’s chest starts moving, and he starts laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” He whines, pouting up at the man above him.

“I’m not- I- I’m just happy, David.” He replies, still hovering over him and tracing one eyebrow with the pad of his thumb. “We should go to dinner though. We agreed we were doing this properly, didn’t we?”

David hums, a blush rising on his cheeks at the intimacy of the movement, and he silently mourns the loss of Patrick’s weight over him as they stand up. “We’re not finished with this though.” He mutters.

“I sure hope not.” Patrick says, kissing him once more before passing David his sweater and moving to the bedroom to pick out a different shirt from the wardrobe.

“Well, hello, Mr Brewer. Have you got somewhere important to be?” David purrs, moving to walk his fingers up Patrick’s shoulder as he continues to button up the shirt, pulling a charmed face.

“Ha, yeah. Hot date, actually.” Patrick says, moving away and back to the closet. “Tell me, if you were trying to impress someone would you wear a dinner jacket or no dinner jacket?” He asks, pulling a navy-blue blazer out and holding it in front of himself.

“Ooh, definitely the jacket.” David says, eyes widening in eager excitement. “Keep the jacket, I have very good knowledge that he will be very impressed by that.”

“Huh.” Patrick says, tipping his head to one side thoughtfully as he slips it onto his shoulders. “Not too overdressed?”

“Never, never. Your shoulders look excellent.”

“Well, good to know.” He murmurs, turning his head up to catch David’s lips on his own. “Come on, can’t be late- that would not be a good first impression.”

“I don’t think he’ll mind.” David says, pushing back into the kiss and pressing their bodies together to keep him close.

Patrick breaks off for air, and tips his head back, away from David’s temptation so that he can take a step back.

“Okay, yes, let’s do this properly.” David says. “Um, how do we- how do we do this properly? I- I’ve never actually um, done, a first date before. Like, a proper one.”

“You’ve never been on a first date before?” Patrick asks, disbelief evident in his voice.

“Well, I’ve been on dates, but they’ve always kind of been a pre-requisite to, uhh, something more. Either that or we had already done, um, more, and the date was more of a polite way to say thank you for the sex, but I never want to see you again.” He says, wringing his hands together awkwardly. “I understand if this is like, a deal breaker or--”

“David! Oh my God, no, not at all!” Patrick insists, rubbing his hands up and down his shoulders comfortingly. “You know what I think? I think we should do this properly.”

“I thought we already agreed--”

“No, like, properly, properly.” He emphasises. “How’s this, I’m gonna head to the café, I’m wearing a nice suit jacket, and I’m gonna bring you a little something. Whilst I do that, you’re going to head back to the motel to change your outfit, and when you arrive, I will already be there, and we will do the traditional first date.”

David tries to repress his smile, but knows he’s failed when Patrick’s eyebrow quirks and he grins back. “I- I’d like that.” He whispers.

“Okay, then.” He replies, fondly. “I’ll see you at the café in half an hour?”

“Yeah- yeah I should go and, um, change.” He says as they head out of the apartment and onto the street. “For our, first date.”

“Wear something sexy.” Patrick teases under his breath as he climbs into his car, and David turns to make the short walk down the street to the motel.

“Okay,” he says, smiling slightly as he walks at speed back home.

***

He changes his outfit in record time, having already prepared for a date-type situation. He fixes his hair which has been slightly ruffled by the brief make-out session he had enjoyed and brushes his teeth, before smiling at his reflection in the mirror.

“Okay,” he says, nodding, “Okay.”

He moves to head out of the motel room and rushes over to the café, pausing outside the door to steel himself. He can see Patrick from the window sat at a booth with his arms crossed on the table, looking nervous. He hesitates a moment longer, taking the time to appreciate the ways the jacket accentuates his shoulders, and how he looks like a charming love interest from a romantic comedy.

He waits a moment too long, and Patrick spots him through the window, looking up and smiling at him slightly, before looking questioning.

At that, he heads through the door and approaches the table. Patrick stands up, reaching back into the booth to pull out a bouquet of yellow wildflowers in one hand which he holds out to David in a loose grip.

“Hi.” He says, leaning in to brush a kiss onto his cheek, “Um, these are for you.”

“Oh, flowers.” David says, surprised, as he takes the bunch and strokes the petals lightly between his fingers.

“Yeah, um, the only place that was open at this time on a Saturday night was the supermarket, and these- uh, these cost a dollar, so--” He says, “Um, it was the best I could do but I hope they’re okay?”

“They’re lovely- I love them, thank you.” David replies, raising them to his face and taking a sniff.

“So, uh, shall we sit?” Patrick asks, gesturing to the booth.

They sit across from each other, each trying to suppress their own grin as they settle back into their seats.

“I’m so glad we finally got to do this.” Patrick says, “I’ve heard a lot about you from, er, Stevie.”

David frowns. “What do you mean?”

Patrick is pulling and unrecognisable face at him. “You know, I wouldn’t usually trust her to set someone up, but I’m glad I did now.”

David relaxes. “You’re making fun of me.”

“I’m not, I’m not- I’m just making up for lost opportunities.” Patrick replies, leaning in slightly and using his teasing tone. “You know, for if Stevie had set us up when I first moved to town, this would have been what our first date would have been like.”

“Hmm, well, I can’t call myself an expert of first dates, but- um, I think you were meant to compliment my outfit when I walked in.”

Patrick chuckles, “Of course, how could I forget. You look very nice, David. Did you get a haircut?”

“I did, thank you for noticing.” He says in return with a grin, opening his menu. “You know, I’ve always heard that the Café Tropicale is a prime first date spot, I’m glad to be able to see it in action.”

“Oh absolutely, nothing makes for a better first date than their mildly edible food and superb hospitality. As you can see, all the locals flock here on a Monday night.” He says, waving a hand around to gesture to the three other tables of diners.

David chuckles and looks around, only to freeze when his eyes land on the figures of his parents sat at a table across the room.

Patrick seems to sense his panic, and twists in his seat to follow his gaze to see Mr and Mrs Rose, fortunately too absorbed in their own conversation to have noticed David yet, but sat so that they will have to walk past their table to leave the diner.

“Ah,” he says with a wince. “Um, what’s the play here David?”

“What?”

“What’s the play?”

David frowns, “No I heard what you said. What does that even mean?”

Patrick can’t help but smile at that, “What’s the plan?”

He pouts pathetically, looking at the flowers laid out in front of him, and cursing his own stupidity at going to the café on the day of his parent’s anniversary, plus ruining the first real first date he’s ever had because of his parents. They were in a different country for most of their lives before Schitt’s Creek, and now they can’t even give him one night?

“Um, I don’t--”

Patrick seems to be thinking hard, but he quickly comes to a decision.

“Come on, David.” He says, picking up the flowers for him and leading him out of the café quickly. “I’ve got a different idea.”


	12. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David creates the perfect first date for Patrick.

“What exactly is your plan here?” David asks as Patrick drags him out of the café by the arm, pulling an apologetic face at Twyla, and into the relatively cold street.

“I’m working on it.” Patrick says, the crease between his eyebrows getting deeper as he furrows his brows and bites his lip with his teeth.

David gives himself a moment to take in the sight before sighing and reaching out his own hand for him to take.

“Okay, I’m taking over.” He says, linking their fingers together and pulling him in the direction of the store, fishing around in his pocket for the keys which he (thankfully) had left in his jeans.

He unlocks the door and leads Patrick in.

“David, I was trying to give you the whole first date experience.” Patrick says, not pouting but his voice becoming more childlike by the second. “I don’t think going into work on a Monday night is really the most romantic idea you’ve ever had.”

David tuts at him in an affronted way. “First of all, there are like no alternatives; going back to yours is very much going to turn into a second date activity, the café has my parents in, the motel most likely has my sister in and again, will lead to me wanting to do some considerable second date activity, we can’t head to Elmdale because all the restaurants are full which is why my parents are in the café in the first place, so this is literally all we have left. Secondly, trust me, I can work this out.”

Patrick looks suitably impressed and waves a hand in a way which says, ‘go ahead.’

David heads straight to the back of the room and plugs in the fairy lights which flicker and light the room which is barely going dark in the summer evening. He then goes around the back and digs out a box of candles which were damaged, and already replaced by the maker with new stock, and sets them up on the shelf at the back of the room, lighting them quickly with a set of matches from underneath the counter.

He turns to gage Patrick’s reaction slightly, who is stood at the front of the store with his arms crossed across his body, watching curiously.

David heads to the display in the corner and pulls out a soft cable knit blanket. He sees Patrick try to object in the corner of his eye and holds up a hand.

“You can’t use the stock--”

“I was going to buy one of these for myself, anyway, give me some credit.” David says, grinning when Patrick nods slowly.

“Will you give me a minute?” he asks, stepping back towards the door and, when David nods, rushing out of the store.

David watches his retreating figure in confusion but decides to continue, rooting out a bottle of Champagne from the back and some plastic cups from opening night, as well as some Strawberry’s which are about to go off.

He places them on the ground and turns around to see Patrick entering back through the door with a Styrofoam pot in one hand.

“What--”

He opens it towards David, revealing a multitude of mozzarella sticks lining the inside.

“I figured I could pick these up since nobody would see us together. Twyla winked at me so sorry about that, but she also told me that they don’t travel well so we should probably dig into them soon.” Patrick says as he closes the door behind him.

David grins as they make their way over to the blanket, toeing off their shoes as they sit and lean up against the wooden table in the centre of the room, shoulders brushing slightly.

“I would usually argue that socked feet in a public place are incorrect, but I think it would be worse to be wearing shoes on this blanket so--” David says, crossing his ankles over each other to make himself comfortable.

“Well, I can’t say this is the conventional date that I promised so I think we can break a couple of rules.” Patrick says, placing the food on the floor between them and taking a mozzarella stick.

They cheer them together and take a bite. Thankfully, they are still warm and seem to have retained a large amount of their shape regardless of Twyla’s warning, and David relishes the taste of fried food that he would have turned his nose up at just a few years ago.

“Well, I can safely say that it is the best first date I’ve ever been on.” David says softly, with a small smirk on his face as Patrick rolls his eyes. “I- Really, I, I’m enjoying this. It’s more- it’s more than I thought I would get, so I really don’t think it was possible for our first date to go wrong.”

Patrick smiles that small smile of his, and his eyes seem to glitter in the low light.

“David.” He says fondly, his voice breaking slightly as he talks. “I’ve wanted this since the moment I met you. I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you.”

He pulls an awkward face at those words but is still smiling as he replies. “Well, I thought you were very snippy.”

“Huh, is that all you thought?” Patrick asks, knowingly.

“No, I- I thought you were very provocative, and sure of yourself.”

“And...?”

David looks upwards as if searching for strength, before looking Patrick in the eye again. “And I thought you were very attractive, and confident, and I wanted you to pay attention to me.”

“Okay,” Patrick says with a grin. “So, what I’m taking from this is that you also wanted this from the moment we met.”

David pulls an offended face, but it falls flat when Patrick takes his hand and holds it between two of his own, the tips of his fingers dancing across David’s palm and wrist and sending tingles up his spine.

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.” David mumbles in return, using his other hand to reach for another mozzarella stick and putting it in his mouth. Patrick watches his movements with a close eye, and David looks up to see his gaze zeroed in on his mouth. He smirks as he reaches for the next one and instead of lifting it to his own mouth, holds it up to Patrick’s, and presses slightly against the crease of his lips.

Patrick obliges, his eyes wide, and an expression on his face that goes straight to David’s crotch. This is made worse when his tongue darts out and licks the excess crumbs from David’s fingertips without a second thought.

He is left with half a mozzarella stick in his hand, and a hot fuzzy feeling spreading down his body. Patrick opens his mouth again to take the other half, and David slowly moves it towards himself, making Patrick chase it by leaning in so he is merely a breath away from David’s face. He chews thoughtfully, not moving back, and David watches his Adams apple bob as he swallows.

“Those are dirty tactics, David.” He says quietly, but he doesn’t look upset. “This is a first date, who do you take me for?”

“Oh, is this one of the rules of the first date? No kissing until the end of the night, and even then, only a chaste peck? A Goodnights kiss outside the door?”

“It’s in the guidebook.” Patrick murmurs, eyes still stuck on David’s mouth.

“Ah, the guidebook, of course. Well, I know how you feel about--”

The rest of that sentence is cut off as Patrick presses them together. He kisses with purpose, but the desperation that David had expected, that he had gotten used to in the few kisses they had shared was gone. It was instead replaced by a solidness, a study feeling, that only comes in kisses that you know will be repeated again and again, with no fear of it being the last chance.

Patrick tastes like grease and breadcrumbs. His breath is hot and sticky, and on anyone else David would be vaguely put off, but the insistence with which he kisses only draws him back in for more.

They shuffle on the floor a bit, Patrick rising onto his knees and pushing David down further to lean back against the table behind him. Even whilst manoeuvring, their lips don’t part for longer than a few moments as David settles himself against the wooden display table with Patrick knelt up between his legs, his hands making a smoothing pattern across his neck and slightly under his sweatshirt.

David gasps as their crotches make contact, and almost ruts up into him as Patrick growls possessively and moves to bury his head into David’s neck.

“Can you lie down?” He mumbles into his ear as he sucks down David’s neck with unrestrained enthusiasm.

“This is breaking a lot of rules, Mr Brewer.” David replies, smirking and unable to resist the opportunity to wind Patrick up. “I thought this was a traditional first date? Also, wasn’t one of your rules that we don’t mess around at the store.”

“We’re not co-workers yet, David. And, well, we should always try it once, right? So that we know not to do it again?” Patrick asks, moving back slightly to catch his breath. He is panting slightly, his pupils blown and face red, but his smile might be the brightest one David has seen yet.

“That is a very convincing argument.” David replies, shifting to one side so his back is laid across the blanket on the floor, and pulling Patrick along on top of him.

It’s not the most comfortable of arrangements; his head is resting on a cold slab of wood, and his back is going to pay for it in the morning, but his brain can’t seem to focus on anything else but, _Patrick_ , and, _yes_ , and, _closer_.

They go back to kissing, passionate, and open-mouthed. David’s tongue explores Patrick’s mouth carefully and gets a teasing poke in response from Patrick, who is more daring with his intrusion, and confidently layers small pecks with more long, sensual kisses which make David moan and keen off the floor in the search for more contact.

He is just weighing up the pros and cons of saying screw it and taking Patrick back to his apartment to see what other truly wicked things he can do with his tongue when he hears familiar voices from outside, and they are coming closer.

There is barely time for Patrick to remove his tongue from David’s mouth no matter about move away from him physically as the door opens and the voices enter the room.

They scramble apart from each other, a tangle of limbs, and set about straightening their clothes before David dares to stick his head up from behind the table and lays eyes on Stevie, with Autumn hanging from her back in a lazy piggy-back.

She stands there in silence, clearly surprised and too shocked to come up with anything witty, even more so when Patrick’s head makes its appearance from the floor behind the table, his hair ruffled and face still flushed pink.

“Oh, hi- Hi Stevie.”

“Um, hi.” Stevie says slowly, bending down to put her daughter on the floor, who immediately approaches the two men.

David thanks the universe that there was only minor contact below the waist and therefore neither he nor Patrick (as far as he can see) is harbouring an unfortunate erection.

“What- What are you doing here?” David asks from his spot still on the floor.

Autumn rounds the central display and looks at them. She looks just like her mother; David thinks, as she puts her hands on her hips and stares at him with judgement clear on her face.

“Um, Twyla said you didn’t eat anything in the café when she saw you, and I saw the lights from outside so I thought you might be sad drinking.” Stevie says slowly. “I now see that was a mistake--”

“Were you and Mr Patrick kissing?” Autumn asks, and David’s face immediately drops. He minorly registers Patrick turning to look at him in the corner of his eye but no words seem to want to form and instead he just gapes at the child in front of him.

“Uh- um. We- I--”

Patrick turns to face her again, and smiles his appealing smile, the one he usually uses when Autumn refuses to clean up or eat her fruit at lunch time. “Well, um, yes.” He says, looking back to David one more time for support but after gaining nothing he steels himself and nods. “Yes.”

Autumn grins, “I knew it would work.” She says.

“I- excuse me, you knew _what_ would work?” David asks with narrowed eyes, already well aware of the capabilities of the Budd family.

“Mr Patrick was all sad after he spoke to you on the phone when he was looking after me. So, I said I was sick so that you would come home and make up.” She says simply.

“Autumn Budd!” Stevie exclaims, crossing the room to crouch by her daughter, “What did you do that for! I had it all under control!”

“Excuse me, _you_ had it under control? Did nobody think we could work this out for ourselves?” David asks, looking between mother and daughter with a glare in his eye. “What did you do in this whole scheme?”

Stevie has the manners to look guilty as she awkwardly opens her mouth. “Well, I just thought a little jealousy might do the trick.” She mutters, “So I set you up with the blandest guy I could find and told Patrick I was doing it.”

“Oh my God!” David exclaims in disgust.

He turns to look at Patrick, expecting a similar reaction, but instead finds him laughing silently at the whole affair.

“Patrick!”

“I’m sorry, David. It’s just funny because it worked.” Patrick says, shaking his head but still smiling humorously.

“What do you--?”

“Well, I probably wouldn’t have called you in the first place if she hadn’t mentioned she was taking you out to meet someone, and then when you said you weren’t interested in him I did briefly consider doing a whole romantic declaration and driving up to stop you. I probably would have done it as well if I wasn’t sure you hated me for throwing myself on you that other night.” He says through a cough, reminding himself of the child in the room and carefully avoiding the details of their passionate kiss at Ray’s.

At this, David’s whole demeanour softens, and Stevie takes it as her cue to leave.

“Come on trouble, we need to have words about you getting involved in the lives of adults.” Stevie says, ruffling her hair and leading her towards the door.

She pouts, looking back at David and Patrick, who winks at her happily as she is led away, making her smile at him.

“Goodnight, Mr Patrick, goodnight Uncle David.” She says as they reach the door and look over at the two men still sat on the blanket on the floor. “Sorry for tricking you.”

“Goodnight Autumn.” They both reply. David rolls his eyes as Stevie makes an excitedly crude gesture at him behind her daughter’s back and above her head but nods when she points meaningfully at him, making clear that they will be having a discussion another day.

David turns back to Patrick as the door shuts firmly behind them.

“So--” He says slowly.

Patrick is still looking far too joyful, “I think this is an opportunity for some bubbly.” He says reaching down for the unopened bottle of champagne.

“Are you not traumatised?” David asks, shock evident in his voice.

“No, why, should I be?”

David makes a sound of shock and annoyance and can tell that Patrick is already planning ways to make him do it again, as he waves his hands about in front of him. “That girl is five years old and she basically micromanaged our entire- this whole- our thing!”

Patrick pauses a moment to pop the champagne bottle and pours them both generous servings before handing David his cup.

“Look at it this way, hopefully we would have got to this point on our own, but their interfering sped up the process, and they didn’t actually manage our whole relationship.”

David is about to argue, but Patrick places a finger over his mouth to stop him.

“Plus, there are plenty of things that they definitely have no involvement in.” He says, leaning in and whispering the words against David’s lips and earning the gasp he was searching for.

“You should keep talking like that.” David mumbles, “It’ll definitely get you a second date.”

“Huh, and there I was thinking I already had it in the bag.” Patrick murmurs in response, smiling nonetheless as he presses another kiss to David’s lips before pulling back to take a sip of his drink.

They sit in silence for a moment, their hands finding their way back together to rest casually between their outstretched legs as they relax, content to remain for the time being.

David interrupts their silent contemplation with a quiet statement. “You do.” He says, shyly, looking up through his eyelashes as if nervous for Patrick’s response.

“Hmm?”

“A second date, you do- You do have it in the bag.”

“Thank you, David.” He replies, sincerely, pulling his hand up off the ground to press a gentle kiss to the inside of his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Budd's are always involved in some way! I hope this was romantic enough for you all, let me know what you thought!


	13. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie invites the boys to have dinner at her apartment, and David has an embarrassing evening.

So, the secret’s out, and they might as well give up on trying to keep their burgeoning new relationship on the down low.

Or so they think.

Patrick drops David off at the motel that night, and they kiss in the car as if they hadn’t spent the past three hours with their tongues down the others throat. 

On the Tuesday, David opens the store as usual, his mind distracted by thoughts of Patrick but feeling lighter in ways he didn’t know were possible. 

That evening, he goes to dinner with his parents, and he doesn’t tell them anything about Patrick (not that they would know to ask), and he goes home to the motel and falls asleep. 

The next day, Patrick takes him for pizza in Elmdale. They walk down the street hand in hand approaching a home-made pizza bistro and get a table in the corner. David is focused on the menu whilst Patrick shuffles around in the seat across from him, fidgeting from side to side with constant glances up at David. 

“Are you okay?” David asks, handing the menu to the waiter and frowning at Patrick after the third time he has kicked the table leg whilst changing his position. 

“Hmm? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Patrick asks, looking guilty. 

David doesn’t push it, and they enjoy their pizza. It’s not on the standards of New York, and it definitely won’t win any awards. But it’s hot a greasy and the dough is thick and soft, and David scarfs it down in minutes. 

When he looks up, Patrick has done the same, and is licking sauce from his thumb innocently. 

“That is indecent.” David says quietly, following the movement of his tongue with raptured interest.

“Well, it is the second date. I think some of the rules can be broken.” Patrick replies cheekily, his other hand drumming patterns on the table where it is stretched out in front of him. 

David catches Patrick glancing at his own hand a couple of times, and lets out a small “oh”, as he reaches forward with his left hand, palm up, and gives him the opportunity to clasp their fingers together. 

Patrick grins at him, and slowly places his hand palm down on David’s, loosely tangling their fingers together, and looking around the room with glee written on his face. 

Their plates are cleared, and Patrick pays the bill before they head out of the restaurant, hands still clasped together as they clear their table one-handed. 

That evening, Patrick drops him off at the motel again and David leans in for their already familiar good-night kiss. It starts chaste, but soon grows passionate as he leans over the centre console to tighten his grip on Patrick’s collar and pull him closer. They are both breathing hard as they pull away, but Patrick is beaming at him and David can’t resist placing another few small kisses on his lips before reaching for the door handle. 

The dates continue; a trip to the Julia Stiles-athon at the drive-in theatre, ice-cream from a truck down the road on a lazy Sunday. David stays around Patrick’s apartment for the first time that weekend, making his excuses to Alexis by citing drinks with Stevie. 

They kiss, and they talk, and they kiss some more. Then they get into bed and do more than just kiss. David falls asleep curled up under Patrick’s arm, his head resting over his heartbeat. He’s on the edge of consciousness when he hears the other man sigh, and a small pressure on his forehead as Patrick lays a kiss to his hairline. 

It’s nice, it’s private, and Stevie assures him that both she and Autumn have been silent on the topic to everyone (except Twyla, who already worked it out). She refuses to apologise for her and her daughter’s involvement, but David gets over it pretty quickly considering how well it all turned out. 

Then, it’s finally time for Patrick to start working at the store full time. He has completed his month of notice with Ray, said his goodbyes to the children he had been looking after, and the next Monday, he arrives at the store bright and early, and beaming in excitement. 

“Oh, hi.” David says from where he is leant over the counter playing on his phone. 

“Hi.” Patrick grins from the doorway, leaning back against the closed door for a moment and just looking across the store at him.

“What are you--”

“I’m just looking at you.” Patrick replies easily, pushing himself up and heading around the counter to kiss him quickly before dropping his stuff off in the back. 

“Oh, okay. Well, there’s plenty for you to look at, I guess.” David replies, unable to keep the smile off his face as Patrick re-appears and looks at him evenly. 

“So, where do we start?” He asks, clasping his hands together excitedly. 

“Start- with what?”

“With the job! What do I need to know?”

David laughs at this, shaking his head. “Patrick, you’ve been here basically the same number of days I have been for the last three weeks, I think you’re done with your training.”

Patrick pouts. “But I was hoping there might be more that you could teach me.” He says, leaning in and raising an eyebrow at David, who looks flustered. “About the stock count, and customer management.” He adds, earning an eye roll and exasperated look. 

“Mm, you’re so sexy when you’re taking your job seriously.” David says, only half joking as he leans in and presses a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back as the bell above the door rings.

They step apart quickly, turning to see Stevie stood in the doorway, looking entertained.

“Discreet guys. I don’t know how you’ve managed to hide this from the whole town for this long.” She says, strolling over and standing on the other side of the desk. 

“We’ve got it under control.” David snarls, moody at having lost their privacy to Stevie’s unwelcome interruption. 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s gonna stay under control when you’re in each other’s presence all the time working together. I’m sure you’re going to be able to control yourself all day.” She replies evenly. 

“Can we help you with anything?” David says in his customer service voice, making clear his annoyance. “We actually have work to do, so--”

“Hmm, sure, there was lots of work going on in here when I came in.” She replies. “I actually came in to invite you to dinner tonight at my place. Autumn is upset about Patrick leaving Ray’s so I thought it might make her feel better if we had you both round.”

Patrick softens at her, and David tips his head back in an annoyed look. 

“That’s very sweet.” Patrick says, smiling at her, “Of course we’d love to come to dinner.”

“What’s the catch?” David asks, narrowing his eyes at her threateningly. 

“There is no catch, I just wanted to make my daughter feel better. Is that a crime?” Stevie asks, but there’s a glint in her eye which convinces David that he was correct not to trust her. 

“David.” Patrick says firmly, “Maybe we just thank Stevie for her generous offer and say we’ll be there around six? Do you need us to bring anything?”

“Nope, we’ve got it all covered.” She replies. “I do need a case of your wine though.”

Patrick heads to the back to bring her favourite Merlot out, and she takes it, heading straight for the door without paying, leaving both men watch her exit in shock.

“So, there’s a bit of a catch then.” Patrick concedes, looking at David who is still staring at the door with fury in his eyes. 

*** 

They head to Stevie’s flat early that evening, Patrick wearing his blazer again and David in a Givenchy number with soft fluffy arms that make it almost impossible for Patrick to keep his hands off him. 

They knock on the door, and Autumn answers, wearing a pink princess dress and devil horns and jumping up to greet them. 

“Come in!” She exclaims, grabbing each of their hands and pulling them into the room. 

They go willingly and are dragged to the kitchen by the excited child to find Stevie looking flustered, her hair bedraggled in a bun, and an apron tied around her waist. 

“Hi,” she says, “Sorry, I’m just having a bit of an issue with the potatoes. Um, make yourselves at home, I’ll be fine in a minute once I--”

Patrick immediately takes action, pulling the spoon out of her hand and pushing her slightly towards the couch. “Let me take over, you’ve done enough.” He says placatingly as he winks at David before turning back to the stove. 

David pauses for a moment to look up and down at Stevie’s outfit. 

“Is that- a Sarah McLachlan apron that you’re wearing?” He says, a teasing glint in his eye.

“Don’t be dissing Sarah McLachlan.” 

“Who’s dissing Sarah McLachlan? I followed Lilith Fair for two summers.” 

Stevie just rolls her eyes, her hands firmly on her hips as she looks at him with a judgemental glint. 

Autumn takes the opportunity to appear from the back room and run around the kitchen excitedly, waving a black wand and closely dodging Patrick’s back. 

“Woah, okay, come here.” Stevie says, reaching to grab her and pull her up into her arms. “Where do you think you’re going little lady?”

“Going to make Mister Patrick into a frog!” She exclaims. 

Stevie gasps as if shocked, “You wouldn’t! That would be a gross misuse of your powers, and then who is David going to kiss?”

“Okay.” David says, and it’s his turn to roll his eyes and look affronted. “You know what I brought with me?” He asks, turning to the child after glaring at her mother, “I brought my journal, and luckily for you I already have a little drawing of a frog for you to colour in.”

Autumn cheers and reaches for the little black book that David is holding out. She is placed on the floor, leaning up on the coffee table with her elbows to neatly colour in the lines of the drawing David presents to her. 

Whilst she’s distracted, the adults return to the kitchen area, and Stevie reaches into a cabinet to get glasses for the wine. 

“So, where’s Twyla tonight?” Patrick asks, still facing the stove but smiling at David as he trails a hand across his back and turns to rest his hip against the counter next to him. 

“Oh, she had to work. She said sorry she couldn’t make it.” Stevie replies, holding out two bottles of wine for David to pick from. He points at one and she chooses the other, earning a groan from the man. 

Patrick just chuckles, sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye as he stirs potatoes in a pan. 

Stevie slips away to give Autumn a plastic cup of juice, and David turns more fully to the man next to him. 

“Um, why don’t you take that off?” He asks, gesturing towards the dinner jacket and trying to look casual, “You must be getting hot.”

Patrick, of course, sees right through him, and smiles knowingly at him. “Oh, I’m getting hot, or you’re getting hot?” He teases. “Why do you want me to take the jacket off, David?”

“Well, first of all, when I see you in it all I can think about is what you did to me whilst wearing it on our third date and that is really not suitable for this children’s dinner party situation. Second of all, I really don’t want anything to get on it because I might have a soft spot for that jacket and would hate to see it ruined.”

Patrick’s face softens, and he shrugs the jacket off into David’s waiting hands. 

“Don’t worry, David. I won’t tell anyone that you said that about a jacket I bought on sale from the clothes shop next to a strip mall in Elmdale.”

“Mm, best that you don’t.”

They’re interrupted by Autumn running up and pulling at David’s leg. 

“Uncle David! I finished the drawing, look, it’s Mister Patrick!” She says, holding the journal up proudly to reveal the blue frog with a tiny gold crown. 

“That is very impressive,” David says fondly. 

He groans as she jumps up at him and he lifts her up to sit on his hip.

In her excitement, Autumn manages to drop the journal, and before David can bend to grab it, Patrick is already there. He freezes where he is crouched on the floor, and David’s heart immediately drops to his stomach as he picks it up, opened onto an old page from a month or so ago. 

“David,” Patrick says in a choked voice, “What’s this?”

Stevie must be able to sense the tense atmosphere, and she crosses the room to collect her daughter, sparing a glance at the open book to spot several pencil drawings of Patrick on the pages. She gapes at her friend and all but flees the room with Autumn to allow the conversation some privacy. 

“Oh, that? That’s nothing, really.” David says, waving a hand around and backing up until he hits the kitchen side of the breakfast bar. 

Patrick is staring at the page open-mouthed. It’s a double page spread; one drawing of Patrick’s hand, one of his eye and eyebrow, one of his full face spread into a smile, one of his ear. They’re all done with a careful and detailed hand, freckles and singular eye lashes drawn to perfection on the ivory paper. 

David winces as Patrick glances up at him, still wide-eyed in shock. 

“I know it’s creepy, but I can get rid of them- it was just a character study really, not even- I wasn’t trying to do anything I was just, um, looking.”

Patrick approaches him slowly, as if afraid to spook him, the book still held in one hand. 

“When did you draw these, David?” He asks.

“I can’t remember, recently, probably, I wasn’t- I wasn’t like, stalking you, or anything.”

“David.” Patrick whines, a desperate tone to his voice. 

“Um, that day we had dinner with Autumn, and you called the store beautiful.”

Patrick shakes his head, “David, that was like, over a month before we started--”

“I know, it’s weird.” David replies, covering his face with his hands only to have them pried off in Patrick’s strong grip. He looks up to see Patrick has closed the notebook and placed it on the counter behind him. 

“You’re telling me- you looked at me like that, even then?” Patrick asks quietly.

He sounds so nervous, David can only nod slightly, screwing up his face awkwardly. “Um, there are some more, from before that, I could- I could show you.”

Patrick sighs, “You don’t have to show me, David.” He says, reaching his hand up to cup his cheek and pulling his face forward to press an emotional kiss against his lips. David opens his mouth immediately to offer him entrance and gasps as Patrick’s tongue gently coaxes its way past his lips. 

Before the kiss can gain any more traction, Stevie coughs from the other side of the room, behind the door for Autumn’s bedroom, and Patrick hesitantly moves back.

“We’ll continue this discussion later.” He whispers, his voice rough and filled with emotion. “But it’s not- I love the drawings, David.”

David just hums, and nods as Patrick steps away and turns back to the stove. He dives for his journal and slips it into his bag as he heads back to the couch area and Stevie and Autumn emerge from behind the door. 

Stevie winks at him as she heads to help Patrick in the kitchen, and Autumn just jumps up next to him, already rambling about something David doesn’t fully understand.

Dinner is served, and they talk comfortably, Stevie knowing well enough to leave the topic of the drawings behind for the time-being and instead spend the time catching up with David on all the local gossip.

David helps to clear the plates from the table, and Stevie instructs Autumn to get ready for bed, which she takes as a cruel affront. 

“I don’t want to go to bed yet!” She cries, clinging onto Stevie’s legs in desperation. 

“But it’s bedtime, you know the rules, otherwise you’ll have to go to bed extra early tomorrow.” Autumn whines but the method seems to have worked. “If you’re good, David will come in and read you a story before you fall asleep.”

Patrick snorts as he picks up the left over plates and follows David into the kitchen, when they return the conversation is still taking place. 

“Will Mister Patrick come and read to me?” Autumn begs, still hanging off Stevie and swinging around slightly. 

David gasps, affronted. “I don’t believe she likes my boyfriend more than she likes me! I’ve been here for three years!”

Stevie gapes at that more than that comment warranted, and even Autumn freezes as David takes a moment to think back through what he’s just said. When he realises, he tenses up, and refuses to look to his right where Patrick is standing, probably looking at him guiltily and preparing for a conversation about assuming labels like that. 

“Actually, honey, I think Patrick and David were going to go home now.” Stevie says. “So, let’s get you ready for bed and then I’ll read you the story. They can let themselves out.”

She looks meaningfully at David, who turns to grab his bag and all but fleas the apartment, Patrick hot on his heels as they head out.

“David- David! You’re not running away, are you?” Patrick asks as he speeds out of the apartment block and towards the car. 

“No.” David says, freezing. “I’m going to your car.”

He turns around, and as soon as he does, Patrick’s lips are on him. He embraces the kiss for a moment, leaning into it, before pulling back and putting some distance between them. 

“Can we just agree that today has been a really embarrassing evening for me, and lets just never mention any of it ever again?” David asks. 

“We could do that,” Patrick says nodding, already approaching David again with his eyes stuck on his lips. “Or, I could take my boyfriend home and we could celebrate a successful evening whilst he shows me more of his amazing drawings.”

David is backed up against the car at this point with nowhere else to go, so he just shrugs uncomfortably. 

“Please don’t make fun of me.” He whispers, and Patrick’s face breaks for him. 

“David,” He says desperately, “I would never make fun of you. Well, I would, but not for this.”

“I just--”

“Come home with me?” He murmurs, his hands firm on David’s shoulders tracing soothing patterns into the fabric of his jumper and leaning down to brush his lips against his neck. “Please? I want my boyfriend to come home with me.”

David gasps as he starts pressing wet kisses along the crease of his neck, and squirms slightly, but Patrick’s hands keep him steady.

He whimpers, screwing his eyes shut and nodding quickly. He can feel Patrick’s smile against his neck and can’t help but relax under his attention. 

They kiss for a while longer against the car, David soft and compliant under Patrick’s insistent hands and mouth. Finally, they pull away, content to continue their exploration when they arrive back at the apartment, and each climb into the car, clasping their hands tightly together across the console.

In bed that night, after they are both thoroughly satisfied, Patrick lies with his head on David’s chest, tracing patterns around his nipple thoughtfully. 

“Did you really think I didn’t want to be your boyfriend?” He asks, quietly, as if afraid to disturb the peace they had created. 

David hums slightly, curling in closer so that he can rest his face next to Patrick’s hair and breathe in the scent of his shampoo. “I don’t know, I can count on one hand the number of people who have wanted me to be their boyfriend.” He replies. 

“I’m glad you’re my boyfriend, David.” He says shuffling ever closer. If they hadn’t already gone for two rounds that night, Patrick thinks he might be able to get hard just from David’s hands skimming his back thoughtlessly. 

“Me too,” David agrees.

Before long, their breaths have evened out, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	14. Open Mic Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Open Mic Night at the Apothecary, and Patrick has an announcement to make.

It’s been three months, and the rest of the town is going to find out about David and Patrick at some point. It’s an inevitability; it’s a small town full of nosy people where very little interesting actually goes on.

And yet, so far, nothing.

They go out for dinner a lot, at the café and in Elmdale. They go on dates in the open, they kiss in the store (when there are no customers in, of course), and yet, so far, nobody has mentioned anything about their relationship.

They would have if they knew, David insists. He knows Roland, and he knows Bob, and he knows that the one thing they are not is discreet. He can’t help but be grateful that he and Patrick don’t have to juggle the presence of Ray in the early stages of their relationship as there would have been no way of hiding it then.

It’s not even like David wants to hide it anymore; he’s way past that. Now, all he wants to do is show off to the town, to all the people who know him, that he is capable of having a healthy and happy relationship with someone way out of his league without going mad.

So, when Patrick suggests an Open Mic Night to entice people to the store, he complains plenty, but he also doesn’t resist the idea as much as he usually might.

“And you’re just gonna let him? I thought you hated things like that?” Stevie asks as he tells her one evening in his motel room, Twyla looking after Autumn whilst they get a well-earned break.

David takes a long drag, before handing the joint back to Stevie. “I just- Patrick has never- he was in the closet, when we met. Or he didn’t know he was in the closet, but it still- I want, I want people to know about us, and I want him to do it his way. I don’t wanna scare him off or anything.”

“You think you’re gonna scare him off?” Stevie says with a snort. “David, that guy has been all in this with you from the beginning. Why would you even think that?”

“He’s not- He’s not been all in this--”

“David! He has been very publicly flirting with you ever since you moved to this town. He wasn’t the one who wanted to hide this thing, and he has been making doe eyes at you every time you interact. I really don’t think you have to worry.”

“I know- I’m not. I just, I want to make sure that when he comes out, he is the one in control. And if- if this is his method, then I will sit through it. I guess.”

Stevie collapses into giggles and lays back along Alexis’ bed.

“Do you really think this is some emotional coming out and not his excuse to wind you up?”

“I- Maybe?”

Stevie stops teasing when she hears the sincere tone in David’s voice, and turns her head on the pillow to face him better.

“David- he’s basically already out to the whole town- He was at the LGBT meeting the other month. What do you think--”

“He has this whole other life, Stevie.” David blurts out. “He was engaged to a woman before he came here. I mean, his whole family probably doesn’t even know.”

Stevie hums thoughtfully. “You really think his parents don’t know that he’s gay?”

“I don’t think so- Why would they?”

Stevie is silent for a few moments later, before she takes another drag and begins laughing again. “He’s gonna serenade you.” She says, “Probably after Roland has stood up there and done his improv.”

“Okay stop- stop talking.”

***

“If Roland tries to get on stage then I’m leaving and I’m never coming back.” David says as they put out chairs around a small, newly erected wooden podium thanks to the handiwork of Ronnie.

“Oh, they’ll be so disappointed though, David. I told him and Bob that they could sing back up for my song.” Patrick replies, returning from the backroom with bottles of wine under his arm which he places on the central display.

“You’re performing a song? Like, in front of people? In front of the town.”

Patrick hums, feigning nonchalance but also flushing red and smiling silently. “I thought I’d dedicate it to you, as well.” He says, “Maybe even pull you up on stage to sing the last verse with me. Make sure people really get the picture about us being in a relationship.”

“I mean, is that really necessary?” David asks, rolling his eyes but smiling too.

“I think it might be the only way.” Patrick says, nodding serenely. “Considering the amount of times that I have kissed you here, in full view of the windows, and yet nobody knows? It’s getting a bit ridiculous at this point, really.”

“You really care that much?”

Patrick comes up behind David and slots his arms around his waist. “Oh, I care that much, David. I need people to know that we’re in this together. If Jocelyn mentions a potential set-up for you in my presence one more time I might just snap and take you here, across the counter.”

To emphasise his point, Patrick swings them slightly, so David is facing the central display counter, and pushes them only slightly so he is bent forward with his ass against Patrick’s hips.

“Is this meant to convince me to go ahead with the Open Mic Night?” David asks, unable to prevent the giggle from escaping as his boyfriend tightens his grip, and he can feel the puff of his warm breath against his ear. “I vote we go with that idea. Sounds a lot dirtier and a lot more fun.”

Patrick bites down on his shoulder in retaliation and moves away, walking confidently over to the drinks he had been preparing and rolling his eyes, beaming all the time regardless.

They spend the rest of the afternoon making heart eyes at each other across the room. Patrick disappears for a short while to head to the café on the drinks run, and returns laden with gifts to soften David up, which he accepts gladly despite the ball of anxiety tightening in his stomach with the passing hours.

Despite his concerns, the Open Mic Night goes off without a hitch. Patrick does a great job of keeping Roland occupied, and allowing for a stream of people to do short performances.

Twyla performs some magic which goes surprisingly well, and just serves to prove David’s theory that she’s a witch. Gwen reads an excerpt of a book she had read, which David argues isn’t really a talent but is still preferable to something awful like a poem she had written, which is what Jocelyn performs after her. Ray plays the banjo for a long three minutes, and Bob shows off his juggling.

With the constant touches and assurances from his boyfriend throughout the night, David actually finds himself having a considerable amount of fun.

That is, until Patrick finally jumps onto the stage towards the end of the night, acoustic guitar in hand, and teasing glint in his eye.

“Oh no.” David mutters, earning a chuckle from Stevie who is stood leaning against the counter next to him watching with glee.

“What is he doing?” She mutters.

They are even more surprised when Patrick lowers the microphone next to him to an impossibly low height and pulls Autumn up onto the stage by the underarms.

Stevie is cackling next to him, leaning her head against Twyla’s shoulder, as Patrick hands her a tambourine which she takes with a sombre expression and total focus.

“Um, hi, everyone.” Patrick starts, straightening up and fiddling with his guitar over his shoulder. “I wanna thank you all for coming, David and I are so happy to see so many of you here and to have been able to witness the incredible talent that this town truly has.”

Autumn starts batting the tambourine against his leg, clearly getting impatient with his speech and excitable from the late night she was allowed to attend the event.

“Now, I wanted to sing a little song of my own. It’s dedicated to someone very important in my life. I’m not sure that he feels the same, but I couldn’t bear to go another moment without revealing myself.”

He strums the guitar, and David breathes a sigh of relief, before he double backs to the microphone and stares straight at him. “David Rose. This is for you.” He says with a wink.

David turns his head around, seeing the audience turning to look at him. Some seem surprised, but many also smile at him knowingly, which makes him question the real necessity of the Open Mic Night in the first place.

His parents look particularly surprised, from their perch on the other side of the room, and Moira frowns at him pityingly as he shakes his head helplessly.

_I really wanna stop_   
_But I just got a taste for it_   
_I feel like I could fly_   
_With the boy on the moon._

“Oh my God.” David mutters, clasping his hands in front of his face in embarrassment but his chest is heaving in silent laughter as he watches Patrick serenade him with a completely serious expression on his face, blanking the child next to him who has given up all semblance of rhythm and is simply shaking and hitting the tambourine on the floor and on Patrick’s legs and waving it around in the air.

It sounds awful.

Like truly awful.

But Autumn is jumping around the stage in excitement, and even Patrick can’t keep the smile off his face as his performance falls apart around him.

_I really really really really really really like you_   
_And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too?_

Patrick strums the final cord, looking both elated and defeated as David stands there with his hands still over his face and peeking through the gaps between his fingers.

He’s still chuckling as he leans back in and speaks through the microphone. “Thank you all for coming, there’s a plastic bag by the door for your leftover cups, and we hope you enjoyed that last performance.”

He puts his guitar down on its stand and scoops Autumn into his arms, who is wriggling around gleefully, heading in the direction of David.

Before he can reach them, however, Johnny and Moira approach.

“Do you need me to help sneak you out the back, dear?” Moira asks, looking genuinely concerned about her son, and placing a hand on his arm. “A public declaration such as that must have come as some shock to you. I’m sure the sentiment was well-meaning, but I can’t say the performance had the joie de vivre that you are used to.”

David shakes his head, still smiling. “I think I’ve got it from here.” He says quietly.

Johnny leads Moira away by the hand with a small smile and a nod at David. Stevie disappears with Twyla and Autumn as soon as the girl arrives, and soon enough the store is deserted.

Patrick stands in front of David, looking torn between nerves and teasing. “So?” He asks, with emphasis, “Do you think that was obvious enough?”

“I don’t know,” David says, nodding to where the crowd is still loitering on the pavement outside the door; people looking for friends and making plans for the rest of the night. “I think we should make it clearer for them all.”

At that, he grasps the front of Patrick’s white shirt and yanks him in, planting a firm kiss on his lips. It’s closed-mouthed, and hard enough that the impact almost hurts, but Patrick just laughs against David, and returns for a second, softer kiss.

“I take it you liked it then?”

“Oh, I hated every second of it.” David replies quickly, wary of encouraging the performative tendencies his boyfriend has so clearly been hiding.

“Hmm, so this is an angry kiss then?”

“Did it feel like an angry kiss?”

“David,” Patrick sighs, “Stop distracting me.”

“I’m not- I liked the song, alright. It made me laugh, and Autumn enjoyed it. And you’re sweet and you’re funny, and you look after her and me, and I really like you, okay. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

David finishes his sentence breathing heavily, and flushes red. But Patrick just stares at him with awe and affection in his eyes.

“David,” He whispers, stroking a thumb over his cheek-bone. “I really _really really--_ ”

“Okay.” David cuts off, pulling him in for another kiss but smiling as he does it. “That’s enough of that mouth I think.”

“I don’t know. I had one more plan for this mouth for tonight.”

David rolls his eyes but closes his eyes as Patrick noses his way along his jaw, pressing sloppy kisses on the stubble there.

“Mhm, okay, we should go--” David says, with a strained voice.

“Yeah?”

“Take me home, Patrick.”

“All you had to do was ask.” He says fondly.

They pack up the store, and leave hand-in-hand, both beaming at each other as they head home to continue their evening out of the prying eyes of their friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun one to write, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment!


	15. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schitt's Creek celebrates, and Patrick finally opens up.

David wakes on a weekend almost two months later in the early light of Patrick’s apartment. His boyfriend in question is lying beside him, kissing a path up his chest and pausing every so often to pay extra attention to a section of his skin.

David’s breath hitches and alerts him to the fact that he is awake, and Patrick looks up at him, bright eyed and with ruffled curling hair.

“Morning, sweetheart.” He whispers, his lips roving across his navel slowly.

David groans, and winces against the light, but grins as Patrick breathes a laugh against him.

“Did last night really happen?”

Patrick pulls himself up, so they are face-to-face on the pillow, his right-hand stroking across David’s face.

“Which part?” He asks.

“All of it. The whole- the whole thing.”

Patrick doesn’t answer, and just leans in to catch David’s mouth in a familiar kiss.

“Happy birthday, David.” He mutters against his mouth, making him hum happily.

“You remembered.” He whispers, an awed look on his face as he gazes up at Patrick.

“What? Of course I remembered, I wouldn’t forget.”

Things are just getting interesting; Patrick has hitched his leg over David’s hip as his mouth travels down his neck to bite a mark into his shoulder. David gasps and urges him on with desperate hands and is about to roll them over when there is a frenzied knock on the door.

They freeze, and David whines and reaches out with grabby hands as Patrick pulls off him and slips on a top and sweatpants as he heads to the door.

“Probably just a delivery.” He mutters, holding his hands out placatingly, “Don’t move. Stay exactly where you are.”

“Mm, exactly where I am?”

“Exactly where you are.”

Patrick opens the door. From David’s angle on the bed he can’t see who it is, but based on his reaction, it’s not good news. He immediately closes the door again, freezing with his hand against it and turns wide-eyed to David.

“Just a minute.” He yells through the door. “Um, you should probably put some clothes on.”

David startles and jumps up, slipping his sweatpants on and searching for a top. “Who is it?” He asks, frowning.

“Um, it’s my parents.” Patrick says slowly.

“Oh.” David freezes, heart rate racing as he takes in Patrick’s reactions. “I gather they don’t know about- they don’t know about you, huh?”

“What? No- No they know! I- I came out to them after we kissed- um, the first time.” Patrick says. “They don’t necessarily know that we’re dating but they know about you.”

“Oh, right.”

Patrick rubs a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, I just- I panicked, my head was still stuck on what I was planning for- You, in, my bed.”

David starts laughing as Patrick keeps rambling.

“And I wasn’t expecting them, and, you’re- you’re naked. This wasn’t how I was- intending on them meeting my boyfriend.”

“Okay- Okay, we’re okay.” David says, smoothing his hands over Patrick’s shoulders and clucking soothingly. “I’m gonna go and put your little kettle on, make some tea, and then you can invite your, parents in.” He says with a wince.

Patrick takes a deep breath and nods, heading back for the door.

“Okay.” He mutters.

David turns his back to the door and puts on the electric kettle. Clenching and unclenching his fists nervously against the counter listening to Patrick greet his parents with hugs.

“Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Well, we were intending on having a weekend at home, but then we got a call from a woman, we think her name was Stevie? Well, she said this was a big weekend and we shouldn’t miss it.”

Patrick turns to face David with a raised eyebrow. He doesn’t look panicked. He looks amused, like he’s laughing at the whole situation whilst David stares at him with an open mouth.

“Oh, who is this?” Patrick’s Mom asks, “I hope we aren’t interrupting?”

David blushes and turns to look at Patrick, who snaps back to life and leads him over with a hand on his lower back.

“Mom, Dad, this is David. David, these are my parents, Marcy, and Clint.”

“Oh.” Marcy says, looking excited but not shocked. “We’ve heard so much about you. We didn’t know you were actually dating though?”

David smiles politely and looks at Patrick with a small frown.

“No, no, we mean, we knew that Patrick liked you. We knew that Patrick had feelings for someone he had met- and we pieced together that it was you. Only, we didn’t realise that you had returned those feelings.” Clint explains.

David’s face turns from confused and anxious, to delighted.

“Hush.” Patrick mutters, but he’s grinning as he pushes David back over towards the kettle.

“You had a crush on me?” David whispers, resisting Patrick’s encouragement and turning back to his parents. Instead, Patrick rolls his eyes and turns to start making the drinks. “It’s so lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Brewer. Um, I’m sorry, if we’d known you were coming, we would have been more prepared--”

“Don’t apologise, David. Stevie said it would be better if we surprised you. It all sounded very suspicious, but we couldn’t resist.”

“Well, it’s actually David’s birthday today, Mom.” Patrick says, handing David his coffee and his parent’s mugs of tea as they all stand in the kitchen. “And it’s Stevie’s daughter, Autumn’s birthday during the week, so we had a little birthday celebration planned at the café this evening. I assume that’s the reason Stevie invited you.”

“Wow, well, we’re so happy to be included.” Marcy says, rubbing David’s arm warmly.

“It’s really lovely to have you here.” David says, sipping his drink.

“Well, we have rooms at the motel booked, we just wanted to stop in here and see what was going on.”

Marcy and Clint finally seem to have realised the awkwardness of the situation; stood in their son’s kitchen meeting his boyfriend for the first time whilst they are both in sleep-wear and clearly uncomfortable.

“Yes, actually, we drove through the night to get here so it would probably be a good idea for us just to head back to our room at the motel and get some well-earned rest.”

“Oh, you don’t have to--” David starts.

“No, we really should be going. We should be well-rested for the party tonight.”

Patrick nods, and takes their untouched drinks from their hands, placing them behind him on the counter.

They head towards the door but turn back one final time with a smile.

“It was lovely to meet you, David.” Marcy says, “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.” He says with a small smile, “Maybe we can have lunch later today? I’m sure you’ve missed Patrick a lot, and it would be good for you to catch up.”

“If that’s okay with you two?” Clint asks, looking between the two men.

“Um--” Patrick starts, looking hesitant.

“Yes! Yes, we’d love that.”

They leave, with final goodbyes and promises to text and plan lunch, and Patrick closes and bolts the door behind them, looking conflicted.

“I’m sorry I- I just, it would be nice, right?” David asks, waving his hands around and already feeling the panic rising in his stomach at the idea that he has done the wrong thing.

Patrick just shakes his head and pulls David in by the back of the head for a kiss.

“You’re perfect, David. You’re so perfect.” He mumbles.

“Oh--”

“So perfect. How about we, continue what we started this morning?” Patrick asks, pushing him against the door and rubbing his nose down his neck to breathe him in.

“Mm, I--”

“Come on, David. We have something to celebrate.” Patrick says simply, pulling him by the hand towards the bed, and throwing him down on his back, climbing up to straddle him and push him down by the hips.

“Oh- Yes.” David replies, gripping at his shoulders and pulling him closer.

***

Lunch is a success, Marcy and Clint immediately take to David, smothering him with stories from Patrick’s childhood and questions about his own family, the store, as well as the occasional slightly inappropriate question about their relationship and how they got together.

Patrick is especially attentive during the day, constantly checking in with David and making sure he is covered in affection.

They get ready for the party; David in his Givenchy ‘Power of Love’ sweater and Patrick in a formal blue shirt, before heading to the café.

It’s already crowded with the population of Schitt’s Creek out in full force. As soon as they step into the store, Autumn runs at them, and David crouches to pick her up and swing her around.

“How is the birthday baby?” He asks as she squeals excitedly and clings to his neck as he perches her on his hip.

“They have cupcakes!” She exclaims.

David gasps, fake shocked, “Well, nothing less for you, Princess.” He says, bouncing her around and making her giggle.

Just then, they are interrupted by Moira and Johnny walking over. “Hello, David.” Johnny says, “Happy Birthday, son.”

“Oh, thank you, I appreciate that.” He says, surprised.

“Now, Patrick. I believe we spoke to your parents just a moment ago.” He continues, “We didn’t know that they would be in town.”

“Um, yeah, actually. They came to meet David.” Patrick says quietly.

“Wow, meeting the parents, that’s quite a step.”

“Yep, it’s going great, thank you so much.” David interrupts. “Now, we really should be going. This one here told me there were cupcakes waiting to be eaten and I think I deserve at least that since I’m having to share my birthday celebration with her.”

Patrick chuckles as Autumn pouts exaggeratedly at this and takes her from David. Together, the three of them head towards the snack table.

David grabs a nearby one and makes quick work of demolishing it.

“Wow, anyone would think you were shame eating.” Stevie says, approaching them with a gleeful look in her eye.

“Okay, we’re not talking to you right now.” David says, stepping behind Patrick who looks between them with confused amusement. “You know the rule! You’re not allowed to take anything I say when I’m high seriously, that’s all meant to stay in that room!”

“Would it help if I told you I was still high when I called them?”

Patrick flinches at this and turns on her, “You called my parents whilst you were--” he pauses, looking at the child in his arms who is watching the conversation with interest, “--under the influence?”

Even David can’t prevent himself from laughing at this and holds up a cupcake to Patrick’s mouth for him to bite into, which he does, looking grumpy.

“Okay, but it all worked out didn’t it? Also, I might not have been as clueless as I was implying. I overheard Patrick talking to his parents on the phone one night when I was picking up Autumn and I may have worked some things out.”

“You know, you should maybe focus on your own love life rather than getting overly involved in other people’s.” David says, as watching carefully as Patrick takes a second bite of the cake and making sure he doesn’t get any crumbs on his clothes.

Stevie puts her hands up in response and shrugs, “I care about you two, what can I say?”

“Sorry would be nice.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I definitely wouldn’t have done it sober and I did regret it but once the invitation was made, I couldn’t exactly take it back could I?”

“How did you even get their number?” Patrick asks through a mouthful.

“Ray isn’t good at his job. Your contract was like, right there on the desk. Your Dad was your emergency contact.”

“Is that illegal?” David asks, looking at Patrick who pulls a face, “Probably, right? That’s probably not--”

“Mom!” Patrick interrupts, sparing a glance at Stevie to make it clear the conversation would be picked back up later. “Hi, how are you enjoying the party?”

“Oh, everything is so lovely, dear.” She says quietly, “We are so glad to be invited.”

Autumn starts wiggling in Patrick’s arms, and he hands her to David to deal with, who heads across the room to start making his rounds, leaving Patrick with his parents.

“I- um, I was gonna tell you about--” Patrick starts.

Clint hums in confirmation, “I can’t say we’re not surprised, Patrick. You told us that you had feelings for a man, and you came out to us based on that, but now you’re together and you didn’t even shoot us a text?”

“I- It’s difficult to explain, but I thought maybe if I told you then it would jinx things.”

Marcy coos at him and cups his face in a maternal way. “You’re good with him, dear. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

Patrick laughs through a sob and shakes his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

His parents look at him for a moment, both seeming to be deep in thought.

Across the room, Autumn clings to David, careful not to stretch his sweater, and takes the attention with excitement.

David, however, has all of his attention focused on his boyfriend across the room.

“Who are they?” Autumn asks.

“They are Patrick’s parents.” David says, “They live far away but they came up for a visit.”

“Do we like them?”

David breathes a laugh, and nods, “We do like them. We like them very much.”

“Okay.” Autumn replies, ever the loyal child. David puts her on the floor, and she rushes over to introduce herself. Patrick catches David’s eyes, and nods to the front door of the café.

They both extract themselves from their conversations and meet in the cool air outside.

“Hi,” Patrick says, passing David a glass of bubbly, and leaning against the wall next to him.

“Hi, thank you.” He replies, taking the drink and holding in gently, “Uh oh, why are you looking all serious like that?”

Patrick shakes his head sighing, “Just a lot to think about today.”

“Okay,” David replies slowly. “Just so we’re on the same page it would be very shitty of you to break up with me on my birthday. I mean, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before, but still.”

“What- Oh my God, David. Why would you even think- actually, don’t answer that. I’m not breaking up with you, the opposite actually.”

“Oh- really?”

“I’m very happy with you, you do know that, right?” Patrick says, serenely placing his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and breathing in. “You make me feel so different, so right. And I just, I wanted- I needed to tell you tonight, that I- I love you.”

Oh.

That was very different to what David had been expecting.

David breathes deeply, tears brimming in his eyes already as Patrick removes himself from his side as if to give him the physical room to think.

“I know- I know that’s a big deal for you, and I know we haven’t been together all that long- really three months is basically nothing in the grand scheme of what I want for our relationship. You don’t have to say anything back, but I just- I needed you to know.”

“This better not be a replacement for a birthday present.” David says through tears.

“No, no it’s not. I have a very nicely wrapped gift waiting for us back at the apartment, actually.”

“Mhm, okay. I--" David falters, and shakes his head sadly. “I- um, I--”

Patrick just smiles at him softly and catches his lips in a kiss. “Let’s go back inside. We can’t be absent at your own birthday party.”

“Well, technically I am sharing said party with a six-year-old girl, so how much of it is really mine?” David jokes as Patrick pulls him back into the room by the hand.

***

They arrive back at Patrick’s apartment, both exhausted but content, and lightly buzzed from the alcohol and cake.

“Good birthday?” Patrick asks, undoing his shirt and throwing it in the hamper, as David struggles his way out of his sweater. Patrick laughs, and moves to help him out of it, and they stand in front of each other shirtless.

“The best.” David whispers, leaning in to brush their lips together. “I--”

Before he can continue, Patrick is heading in the other direction towards the closet. “Almost forgot your present!” He exclaims, pulling out a blue gift bag, and holding it towards David tantalisingly.

David reaches for it, but he pulls it back at the last minute, causing him to bump into Patrick as he follows it with his hand.

“Nope, kiss me first.” Patrick says, and David does, because he would never say no to that specific request. “Okay, here you go.”

David grabs at the bag and pulls the tissue paper away, throwing it somewhere and rooting around in the bag. “What is this?” He asks, breathless and open-eyed.

“Um, this is really embarrassing, but it’s what I was going to say to you on Opening Night, when I asked to invest in your business.” Patrick says, covering his face with one hand, “It’s stupid, I got you a second-hand Gucci bag as well, I can go and get it--”

David stops him with a hand over his mouth. “Stop.” He says, placing the framed note down on the edge of the bed, and reaching his arm out to pull Patrick into his arms. “Stop, I love you.”

Patrick is clearly surprised, and his mouth falls open. David pulls him into a hug, slotting his arms around his neck and clinging to him tightly.

On the bed, the frame lies face up, with the scribbled writing on the notebook paper at full view.

_David, I really like you._   
_I like how intelligent you are, and inventive._   
_I like how you’re so good with Autumn even though it wasn’t your responsibility._   
_I like your smile, and the way you look when you’re happy._   
_I also like how you are when you’re annoyed about something._   
_I know this might ruin everything, and I don’t want to lose what we have, but I just need to be honest with you about my feelings for you._   
_I really want to be with you._

“I wish you’d told me that then.” David mutters as they pull back from the hug, and he presses a chaste kiss on his boyfriends’ lips.

“I didn’t know if you felt the same. I knew my feelings were getting stronger and I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“I can’t believe you wrote a script.” David says, laughing. “Wait. Did you like, accidentally invest in my business just to get out of saying it?”

“No, no that was always the next part of the plan. I thought I should be honest before I told you all that.”

“Huh,” David replies, leaning in to kiss him again, and groaning when Patrick pulls back one final time.

“I had to be honest, David. I really, _really, really, really_ \--”

“Oh my God, shut up and kiss me.”

Patrick obliges, and soon enough the kisses lead them back to the bed, where they spend the night, and the next number of nights together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such a joy to write so I really hope people have enjoyed!
> 
> Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment, you can also connect with me on tumblr @justwaiting23.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
